Hibari and His Little Sadistic Psychopath
by peppermint twertle
Summary: Poor Emily. She enters the crazy world of KHR... By waking up in Hibari's BED. Emily should be dead, but she isn't. What has happened to Hibari's life now?
1. Chapter 1: Emily the Sadistic Psychopath

Hibari and His Little Sadistic Psychopath

AHAHAHAHA! A new story from ze all-mighty PEPPERMINT TWERTLE!

You'd better enjoy it, 'cause I'm not gonna write without reviews, PMs, or any sort of communication from readers!

**Edit:** I don't like this story. And Emily scored 35 on the Mary-Sue test. But that makes no sense, because people in my life are lucky idiots and actually can afford to act like this….

…..

Emily closed her eyes. Daily reflection time. These people in out world were selfish idiots. Problems, problems, and problems. Then add some complaints, and what do you get? A thing called democracy! She sighed.

_A normal girl on the outside, a little sadistic psychopath on the inside._

_With a dash of pervertedness._

_This was the recipe to me Emily Bianchi, number one loser at school. _

_Here in this world, she still hoped for an unordinary life, one full of adventure, excitement, and blood._

_Blood._

_Here in this world, she had restrictions. Her record, her name, her stats, her reputation, everything. She wished she could start over, infiltrate into the anime and manga she loved so much, enjoy the killing intent she had._

_Live a new life. Free of normal problems._

Suddenly, a giant, huge, penguin-shaped thing landed on her, sucking her into it.

As Emily was pulled into the tunnel, she was calm. Even relaxed.

_Why am I not scared? I really am the strange one._

As the tunnel sucked her in, the calm, multicolored atmosphere made her yawn.

Sleep claimed Emily's senses, and she drifted into a deep, soothing nap.

…..

Emily's eyes flickered open.

_Where am I? Why am I so warm- WHAT?_

She looked down at her body.

Emily was in a beautiful, old-fashioned Japanese bed. The sheets and covers were made of authentic silk, and were dyed a pearly shade of lavender, gray, and blue.

She looked around the room. The walls were painted a soothing sky blue.

Over on her right, there was a tidy white desk, covered with neat stacks of paper.

The window was streaming light, clear and pure white.

Something's not right.

_What is this? Wait, what's with the angles and details a normal place should have? Why is the window WHITE? Why is the world so… so flat? … Gasp! Did it come true? That I'm in the anime/manga world-_

A movement from the left side of the bed startled Emily. As she turned her head to the left (she was still lying down on the bed) a sleeping, incredibly handsome, 15 year teenager's face was inches from her.

Instead of being alarmed (she was calm even after waking up in a strange place, no surprise there,) Emily studied his face. Short black hair, glossy as a raven's back, lined his angelic Japanese features.

A metallic gray eye flew open.

The next thing she knew, Emily was slumped against a wall, looking up at the kid… Who had a weird, collapsible metal thingy in his hands?

"How. Did. You. Get. Here." The boy hissed, eyes burning with malice.

"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I JUST WOKE UP AND REALIZED I WAS HERE INSTEAD OF AT MY HOUSE AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING HERE!" Emily snapped. "HELLO? DO YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF LAME STALKER?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hn."

Emily sighed again. "Well, we started out on the wrong foot, right? So, even though this is extremely awkward and I have no idea what in the world I am doing, my name's Emily Bianchi, I'm part Italian and part Japanese, and I have no idea where in the world I am or doing. And your name?" Emily smiled brightly, completely engulfed in an evil black aura.

"Hibari Kyoya." He tersely said, emotionless. "Your aura is clashing into mine. Go away or I'll bite you to death."

"Eh? 'Bite you to death'? Are you a vampire? 'Cause Hibari sounds like a vampire name, you have pale skin, and you kinda are glowing in the sunlight now."

"Death to herbivores."

"Ahahahaha! That is so lame! Who says that? Oh my gosh, a living person who uses the word herbivores daily! Hahahahaha!" Emily was pretty much rolling on the floor with laughter.

Hibari lifted his tonfas, ready to smash them down on Emily's head… "Pathetic herbivore."

…

REVIEW or I won't write, 'cause I'm a HUGE procrastinator. Tell me what should happen! Give me some ideas! Anything!

Nya~

Happiness and no curse of the evil pineapple on you if you REVIEW!

**Edit:** Hurp. This is like a sugar high story,


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoya's Little Secret

AHAHAHAHA! Soo many reviews! So threats do work! This is not my first fanfiction though. * cough cough* WindmillQuill! *hack hack*. I am very grateful to sync94 for his/her idea. But I'm going to edit it!

Review or the curse of the FAIRY pineapple on you! (I'm so evil!)

….

The silver thingy held by Hibari swung toward Emily.

Just in the nick of time, Emily rolled out of the way, crashing into the desk. Out popped a baby wearing a fedora and holding a gun.

"Ciaossu."

"Infant." Hibari grunted, eyes in slits.

"You. Why aren't you dead?" the baby demanded.

"Cool! A talking baby/stalker! I'm Emily, and I probably come from a different world 'cause this place doesn't look like my room, and also something penguin-shaped crashed into me, and I woke up here and I have no idea where I am and-"

_Thump!_

She was cut off by a kick from Reborn, the baby. "Idiot."

"Ow ow ow ow OW! What was that for?" Emily yelled, rubbing her forehead. Then, Emily saw Leon and how this _baby_ seemed to trust it.

Reborn reached up for Leon/his gun. How dare she look at Leon!

But he wasn't there.

Emily appeared behind Reborn, holding a knife and Leon. Her grin was similar to Belphegor's. "Did you ever try lizard sushi before?"

…

Two hours later, Reborn got Leon back by offering to tell the girl all about this world, the Mafia, and his misson in exchange for Leon. When she received this info, something unexpected happened. Emily jumped up and hollered, "THIS IS AWESOME! CAN I BE IN THE VONGOLA TOO? WHERE CAN I STAY? WHERE DO I GO TO SCHOOL? WHEN-"

She was cut off again by Reborn.

"Urgh! REBORN!"

"Shuddup. Since you're alive and louder than Squalo, I'll consider."

"YAYS! But wait. Since I'm stuck in this world, where can I stay for the time being? This 'Sawada's' house you mentioned?"

"No, I've got a feeling that the kid's house will be full of Mafioso soon."

"Then where?"

"Well, you need to go to school and live not too far from it, so…The only place we can find currently is Hibari's house, so you will have to stay here."

"WHAT? WITH THAT INSANE JERKWAD WHO LOOKS LIKE A VAMPIRE AND SPEWS BULLSHIT HALF THE TIME HE TALKS AND WHO HAS ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES AND USES SILVER CHOPPED UP POLES AS WEAPONS?"

"Would you like to take what you said back?" Reborn smirked.

"OH HELL NO!"

"Then I suggest you turn around." Emily finally realized the pure black aura spilling out from behind her. She whipped around… and what she saw was not good.

Hibari loomed over her.

"I hate this idea too, but then the infant would owe me a big favor." Hibari mercilessly swung his tonfas at Emily. She ducked smoothly, avoiding the tonfa and landed a punch to Hibari's side while kneeing him. (That has to hurt!)

"Hn, I won't bite you death just yet." Hibari turned and stalked away.

"Wow." Reborn commented. "You have potential, Emily."

"YEAH! See, Reborn? If I can't go back to my world, I might as well as join the Mafia!"

Reborn just smiled that innocent smile of his. "Only on one term."

"What? What? What?"

Reborn leaned over and whispered _something _into Emily's ear…

Silence.

"WHAAAT?"

"Well, those are my terms,"

"Seriously? Hibari will never do that! It's not possible for vampires to do it! It said that in a movie I watched!"

"A deal's a deal."

Emily noticeably frowned. "Fine, but if I get sent to the hospital because of your deal, you pay the bills, okay? I'll get sent to the hospital a lot."

"Reasonable. Okay, deal."

…

So Emily arrived in this world with no possessions but the clothes on her back. (Literally)

Reborn gave Hibari a wad of cash to pay for Emily's food, clothing, and other personal bills, and left. Now that everything was settled, Hibari finally had the chance to look at her carefully.

_Same height as me._

_Honey brown hair._

_Unusual eyes. Green with gold flecks._

_Skinny. Probably around fourteen._

_Tanned skin. Prett-_

_NO! Bad herbivore._

Hibari spun around and walked past the door, on his way to the mall.

"Your room is first room to the left. Bathroom is on the right. Everywhere else, find out yourself." He coldly informed, walking off.

Emily just shook her head and walked back into the house, and found her room.

"Woah! My room is so big!" The room had a light pastel green desk, with a white lamp on it. The walls were light green too; even the bed was white with a green cover. The whole room was a matching green and white theme!

"Wahhh! No fair! How does Hibari have a house and so much money when he doesn't work?" Emily collapsed to the ground in remorse. She then headed into the room she woke up in, Hibari's room.

"WHAAT?" She found a stack of well read over books under the bed. A few were bookmarked. They all looked well cared for. Emily opened one up and gagged. These were those sick _romance_ novels where the characters kiss every chapter and only have problems like choosing what to wear! Then they all live happily ever after!

"Eww… Hibari actually enjoys this trash?" Emily wondered. "So what goes on in his sick little brain anyway?"

…..

When Hibari came back, Emily was in his storage house, going through his weapons.

She came to Hibari and said, "Is it okay for me to call you Kyoya, 'cause we're living in the same house? And you have the biggest chainsaw ever! And can I use some of your knives and maces too? And-"

Hibari cut Emily off by depositing three bags of clothing at her feet.

"Two are clothing, one is underwear."

"Huh?" Emily looked through all the clothing. "This clothing is really nice, Kyoya! How do you have such good taste in fashion?"

She then looked through the underwear. Goodness, no lingerie or stuff like that. Just normal underwear. Then, Emily's jaw dropped.

"Wait… HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SIZE CLOTHING AND UNDERWEAR I WEAR ? PERVERT!"

Hibari smirked, oblivious to Emily's shouting.

Emily then paused in thought. If Hibari bought her underwear, wouldn't he have to go to the women's underwear section, go through loads of underwear, then drag it to the counter to pay for it? She could just imagine the saleslady's face when she saw Hibari Kyoya, terrorist of this town (according to Reborn), buying women's underwear. _I wish I was there…_

"Kyoya?" a grin formed on Emily's face. "I was just looking around the house… and I found a weird book…" She held up the romance novel.

Oh crap.

…..

Review, so you can be awesome! And visit my profile for my poll on Hibari in a maid dress! OHOHOHOHO!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncalming Public Baths

OKAY! Chapter three is up! Make sure to read my other fanfiction, okay? That one was my first fanfiction! OKAY? Currently, I am sitting on a ten foot ladder under a tree, with the pond in my yard making calming sounds. This is why this chapter is slightly… weird….Because my cranky temper is messing with the calming effects of chimes. Not good. Also, there is some swearing, but much less than the average middle schooler says.

…..

After Hibari beat the crap out of Emily, he turned away and demanded, "Are you going to take a bath?"

"Yes… Why'd you ask?"

"My bath is broken. Hurry up and gather your clothes. We're going to the public baths."

….

Once they arrived at the baths, a five-minute walk from Hibari's house, they came up to the attendant at the reception desk.

"Hello, Hi-ibari-sama," the lady stuttered, obviously nervous, "What-t can-n I do f-for yo-ou tod-day?" Emily frowned. _–sama?_

"Two baths. One male, one female."

"Yes! An-nd it i-s fr-ree of c-charge…"

"Good."

The lady handed them one towel each.

"Wow! Kyoya, you get free baths? That's so cool!" Emily chirped, unaware to the cowering attendant.

The woman flipped open her cell phone, pressed a button, and urgently whispered, "Maya! Hibari-sama is here, clear the baths!"

…

Emily floated in the warm, clear water. The artificial lake was about 1 meter deep (approx. three feet) and was surrounded by soothing music and bamboo, like in a forest. The air was scented with a light jasmine perfume, making the steam inside even thicker. Weird, there was nobody else here. Hm.

"Oh! There are complimentary soap bars, and nice-smelling shampoo too!" Emily mused, as she waded toward the bank.

Her sharp ears caught a rustle behind her in the bamboo.

She whipped around, wondering who or what it could be. Nothing. But it couldn't have been a false alarm! _I'm sure!_

Whatever it was, IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE.

Emily hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself, in case it was some pervert or idiot sneaking around… She plodded to the changing rooms to put her clothes on, looking all around her, _just in case._ (PARANOID!) What Emily did not see was a rather large rock right in front of her.

_Thump._

Emily crashed into the wall, flailing her arms and breaking the thin rice paper barrier between the women's and the men's baths. (What guy designed these baths anyway?) She landed with her back on the floor, hitting her head painfully. "Owowowow!" she moaned.

Three seconds later, a VERY. PISSED. OFF. Hibari was looming over her (apparently not wearing any clothing too). Emily opened her eyes. Luckily, her head was in just the right position to only see Hibari's face, head and shoulders. Also, she was definitely lucky that her towel stayed on too. NOTHING ELSE. Phew.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Hibari questioned, eyes in little slits.

"Well, um… I was-" Suddenly, Emily blacked out from an enormous nosebleed.

….

Emily suddenly sat up.

To her surprise, she was in her bed and dressed in her nightclothes. Emily yawned sleepily and looked at the alarm clock. 9 o'clock pm. _So, I've only been dozing for an hour or two, huh?_

Wait.

Emily's eyes widened in shock._ If I was at the baths earlier, and no one else was there to dress me while I was out and could bring me to my room… Then does that mean KYOYA DRESSED ME? OH *&#$%#$!_

She dashed out of her room and barged into Hibari's room next to her.

"HIBARI KYOYA!"

"What, herbivore?"

"DID YOU SEE?"

"What?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK ME TO MY ROOM AND CHANGED MY CLOTHES, RIGHT?"

"Yes."

"WELL THEN, DID YOU SEE!"

Hibari's eye twitched in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"I MEAN MY BODY!"

"You have nothing to 'see'."

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! YOU &%$#*%$&*! Argh, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

This is why Hibari doesn't keep any weapons, except fot his tonfas, in his room anymore.

….

I eat reviews like candy! The more candy/reviews I eat, the better my stories get!

REVIEW! And those who subscribed but didn't review, shame on you! The evil pineapple curse will begin! And cause you to dream nightmares about PINEAPPLE FARIES!


	4. Chapter 4: School!

AHHHHHHHHH! My friends are gonna kill me for trying to use my matchmaker skills on them (to try to make couples in our group)! They called me a sadistic little psychopath, which reminded me that I needed to write some more! HMPH this has already gotten more reviews than my other fanfic. Weird, maybe it's the title of the story?

And I personally think Hibari is a hentai and possibly looks up to Shamal as a role model.

JUST KIDDING!

Oh, and I made a mistake. Emily Bianchi is… about twelve, not fourteen.

…..

_Thump!_

Emily fell off the bed, snapping into defense mode.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Wake up herbivore. It's time for school."

Emily sighed and slumped her shoulders in relief, that it wasn't a pineapple with fairy wings or anything like that, only Kyoya.

"This is your uniform. Get dressed. All of the necessary paperwork has been filled out already for going to your new school."

He handed Emily the uniform.

"Kyoya, what school am I going to?"

"Namimori Middle."

Hibari left the room silently, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, what is this?" Emily studied the uniform carefully, plopped down on her messy bed, then looked at the tag.

"This uniform is size TWELVE? BUT I'M SIZE FOURTEEN!" Emily yelled in desperation.

Hibari somehow, heard, and commented back, "This is the only size they had. Put it on and come downstairs for breakfast or I'll bite you to death."

"URGH!" Emily clenched her fists, and swallowing her pride, put it on.

….

At school, she noticed some kids staring at her. Why shouldn't they? Her blouse was rather tight, and her skirt was three inches above mid-thigh. _Ack! I feel like a slut!_

Not to mention Hibari was dragging her along the halls.

He deposited her at her classroom, frowning.

"This is your classroom. Your schedule is the same as Sawada Tsunayoshi's, Gokudera Hayato, Sasawaga Kyoko, and Yamamoto Takashi. Look for them. Understand, herbivore?" Hibari grabbed her collar and locked his cool, metallic eyes into Emily's.

"Yes, Kyoya!" Emily grinned, unaware that students were definitely gaping at her, because she called Hibari… BY HIS FIRST NAME!

She walked into the room.

The teacher called, "Sit down and quiet, we have a new student."

The classroom immediately quieted down.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher commanded.

"Eh… Hi! I'm Emily Bianchi, nice to meet you! I am twelve and like collecting knives!"

"Ok-kay… Please choose a seat…" the teacher stuttered, nervous.

"OKAY! So, Kyoya told me that I should look for some people named Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Sasawaga-san, and Yamamoto-san, because they have the same schedule as me! Whoever you are, I consider myself your friend already!"

The whole class sweatdropped.

…..

At lunch, Emily went to buy lunch with the money Reborn gave her.

"Bianchi-san! Would you like to have lunch with us?" a passerby boy called.

"Nah, I'm eating lunch with someone else, but thanks!"

"Aww… Too bad."

As Emily entered the cafeteria, whispers flew like they had wings.

"Did you see the new student? She's so pretty!" a boy whispered.

"You know, she called Hibari-sama by his first name, I wonder what kind of relationship they have?" a girl giggled.

"AHAHAHA! There you are, Bianchi-chan! Where were you? Tsuna-kun was asking!" Yamamoto called.

"OMG, she gets Yama on her first day here! No fair!"

"That Yamamoto guy is soo lucky…"

Emily made her way to the table.

"So Bianchi-chan-" Tsuna started.

Emily cut him off. "No, all of you just call me Emily, okay?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera nodded in agreement. Kyoko wasn't at the table.

"Sorry, Tsuna. What is it?"

"Reborn, my tutor, told me about how a new person, Emily Bianchi, was joining the school and he knew her. I was wondering… How do you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked quizzically.

"Oh, so you know that baby! He told me anyone who knew him as a friend could be trusted, so I'll tell you my story…"

Twenty minutes later, the three boys sat there with their mouths open, soaking up every word. "And then I went through a tunnel and-" as Emily was about to finish her story, Reborn popped out of the table.

"Ahahaha! What a great trick, Reborn!"

"Wha?"

"Reborn-sama!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. "I'm here to tell that Emily's story is real."

"WHAT?" all three boys exclaimed.

"Yup. Now finish your story."

"Okay. Then as I went through the tunnel, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found I was in a bed with Kyoya, and that's how I got here."

"…"Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera just stared.

"What, jealous that I came from another world?" Emily teased, smirking.

"You're alive… after ENDING UP IN HIBARI-SAMA'S BED?"

Unfortunately, the whole cafeteria heard Gokudera's yell.

_This is going to be more painful than stealing Kyoya's romance novels._

…_.._

I feel weird now, because my friend e-mailed me and said my teacher had a WTF face on when I yelled in science… My teacher is not the type to have a WTF face. I wonder what it looks like?

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Fangirls Arrive

I am soooo sorry! Wah!

I haven't updated in a week! SORRY!

For me, I hate hate HATE having to wait more than a week for updates, so I must write once a week, or else I'd be a big hypocrite. That would be sad. I got the idea that Hibari should have fangirls because he has a bajillion in real life and every popular girl or boy has a fanclub in my school. Personally, most of them are big jerks. That's why Hibari's fangirls are really annoying!

…

The whole cafeteria fell silent. All eyes were on Emily Bianchi.

"Umm… I can explain… Really…" Emily whimpered

A group of girls wearing too much makeup, jewelery, and loads of designer clothing stood up.

The apparent leader (well, Emily thought so, because she was the tallest,) of this group pointed her hot pink nail polished finger at Emily and declared, "As the leader of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub, (whoa, Hibari has a fanclub,) I declare our eternal war against you! You have defaced his pride! YOU HAVE RUINED OUR PRECIOUS HIBARI-SAMA'S VIRGINITY! SLUT!"

Emily just stared at this idiotic girl. _Really? What an airhead_ An amused smirk grew on Emily's face, then it grew into a grin, then a million-watt smile that scared the crap out of anyone who was watching.

"What kind of dirty, dirty thoughts were you thinking?" Emily questioned mischeviously, an unusual glint in her eyes. The girl visibly paled and gulped. "As for being in Kyoya's bed, I can really explain. First things first, we are still virgins. Got it? I'm also not legally old enough to be a slut. Duh. And for being in Kyoya's bed, I'm definitely entitled to that. You wanna know why?..." Here Emily paused in thought, looking smug, but internally, she had no idea how to explain herself out without telling the school that she's from another universe. _Oh crap oh shit oh hell oh how am I going to do this? Maybe… But Kyoya's gonna kill me for saying this… This is really the only way I know to explain why I was in his bed… Without telling the truth… But it's worth a shot._

"Oh, where was I? Yeah, I was explaining why I am entitled to sleeping with Kyoya," Emily continued saucily.

_Please let me die a painless death._

"I am…" Emily took a deep breath for dramatic effect,

"I am Hibari Kyoya's fiancée!"

"…"

The poor deluded girl had a WTF face and her mouth opened like a fish, gasping for air. She sat there, eyes wide as possible, tears glistening faintly. Emotions poured out from her soul, dumbfounded.

"What? This is unfair… This can't be happening… Why didn't Hibari-sama tell me… I was supposed to marry Hibari-sama! NOOO!" The shameless girl collapsed onto the ground, crying, along with many other girls and boys who had fainted/shocked into lumps of jelly.

An evil, dark, inky, twisted killing intent filled the room, spreading to every single corner of this cafeteria. Everyone instinctively ducked or hid somewhere, desperately trying to pretend nothing, nothing at all happened.

"You. Little. Sadistic. Psychopath. Herbivore." Emily turned around to find a dangerously cool Kyoya.

"Hello…" Emily leaned in to Hibari and quickly whispered, "I told a little, tiny lie to explain why I was in your bed, you heard, right? ...Since Gokudera-kun blurted it out when I told them my story… Help me! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Hibari demanded.

"YES anything! Please help!" A small, tiny, oh-so-small smile appeared on the edge of Hibari's lips. "Fine."

Hibari straightened up and suddenly announced, "This is my fiancée, Emily Bianchi. Do not hurt her in any way, or I'll bite you to death. Understand? " He leaned over and kissed her coldly on the forehead. As Hibari left, he whispered in her ear, "You. Owe. Me. Like. Hell. Report to my office _immediately _after school."

Emily stood there, shocked. What had just happened? She turned around and quickly walked out the door. _My life is ruined on the first day of school._

….

School just couldn't end quickly enough. Emily had received stares from various students, from hot third-years who sighed miserably whenever she turned her head in their direction, to envious glares from the girls of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub.

Oh, joy.

_Brinnnnng!_

Emily hurriedly packed up her supplies/various school items, and stood up, immediately bolting for the door. On her way out, a hot pink nail polished hand grabbed her on the shoulder.

"What. Do. You. Want." Emily hissed, sending a glare to the captain of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub.

"Would you like to have a little… information trade, as we call it?" The girl smiled sweetly, making Emily want to barf her guts out.

"Fine. Give me your name, address, and age, and I'll answer any question you have."

"My name is Mizuki Tama. I live at the Nymas, and I am fourteen. Here's my question. How did you meet Hibari-sama, and why are you engaged to him?"

"Ahh, funny you should ask!" Emily's mysterious dark aura vaporized in a second, replaced by sheer honesty. _Stupid Mizuki-hentai. I am going to kill her using her oh-so-precious Kyoya. _"Well, you should know that Kyoya's dad was the mayor of Namimori, right?"

"Duh."

"And he was best friends with my father, an influential businessman, aka Mr. Sera Bianchi. They wanted the feud between their families to end, so they said, 'The first girl and boy from us will be married for life!' and I end up engaged to Kyoya."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed, and she stalked away.

"OH CRAP! Kyoya told me to be at his office immediately after school, and I'm four minutes late! CRAP!" and Emily dashed off toward the Reception Room.

_Hmmm… What is Emily Bianchi doing? I'd better follow her._

Mizuki_-hentai_ trailed Emily to the office.

The door slid open, revealing a panting Emily.

"You're late." Hibari tersely commented.

"Well, I was stopped by your _fangirls_." Emily spat out the word as if this could not be happening.

Hibari shoved a pile of official-looking paper over to Emily. "Sit." he commanded, shoving a chair to the desk.

"Why?"

Kyoya shot Emily a glare. "Since you told everyone you were in my bed," Hibari's eyes narrowed, "you now are the Disciplinary Committee's secretary."

From behind the door, Mizuki's eyes widened in shock.

"In other words… my pet."

Mizuki felt her heart breaking. _What? I've longed for the day Hibari-sama would tell me that, and he admitted that he was in bed with Emily? She. Is. DEAD._

Emily's heart thumped even faster.

Hibari just smirked, pleased at Emily's stupid face.

Mizuki ran down the hall, tears streaming from her eyes.

…..


	6. Chapter 6: Stalker Dedications

Ahhh… Another chapter.

And in response to kawaiinekochan's question…

Yes, Hibari did intend to give Emily a smaller size. Because he is a pervert.

Oh, and if any of you want to see what Emily saw in the baths, go to Youtube and search up hibarihibarihibari. Kyoya is only wearing a short little towel…

If you've seen it, you can understand why Emily had a nosebleed.

…

Hibari walked into the Reception Room. A drooling Emily was on the couch. He set his mug he was currently sipping from down on the desk, and picked up his tonfas.

_Bang!_

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Kyoya, stop doing that!" Every day, ever since Emily joined the Disciplinary Committee (aka forced to), Emily would sleep on his couch until Hibari woke her up. Their lives were starting to turn into an organized schedule.

First, Hibari woke up early, took a shower, made breakfast, etc., etc.

Then, he would forcefully wake up Emily, who always forgot to program her alarm clock. It didn't matter, since Emily was a morning person, and would've woken up in a few minutes anyway. Hibari just did that for kicks.

Emily would take a shower, eat the breakfast Kyoya made, comment on how tea is made out of herbs, herbs are for herbivores, and how Hibari didn't want to be an herbivore, thereby making him a hypocrite, blah blah.

They would change out of their pajamas and don their uniforms, and go to school together, Emily moving closer to Kyoya and him moving away, until they were on the other side of the road.

After school, it was the Committee. Where they are now.

"Hurry up and do the paperwork."

"Yes, yes. Whatever." she yawned sleepily. Emily was the Disciplinary Committee's so-called "secretary", where all she did was paperwork, when Kyoya would have fun beating up juvenile delinquents… Hypocrite. _I feel horrible. It's probably Kyoya's stifling aura, though._

Hibari left, his black cape fluttering behind him. Forgetting his mug.

Somewhere in Namimori, Mizuki watched the scene unfold.

She had set up a closed-circuit surveillance system in the Reception Room, courtesy of the nerdy loser she threatened. (A/N: Stalker! Pervert! Daniel! Sorry, personal joke. I'll explain if you PM me about it.)

Man, Mizuki was dedicated. Well, it makes sense. She started a fangirl cult called Hibarilove, blogged about Kyoya, and was the leader of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub. Not much. Eh.

"Ergh… Emily gets all this? Sheesh." Flipping her hair, she concentrated on the laptop screen.

Emily yawned again. "I think I caught a sleeping disorder from Kyoya; he sleeps every second he gets!" she scowled, and picked up the paperwork.

_I'm thirsty and I have a headache. Hm? What's this? Oh, how convenient._

Emily looked at the mug sitting on the desk, filled to the brim with tantalizing, warm, aromatic tea. "Ahh, tea magically appears when I'm thirsty? Wow… I knew I was awesome." She lifted the mug to her pink lips…

Far away, Mizuki fumed. "What in the WORLD? She's drinking from Hibari-sama's MUG? Where his lips touched? That's like stealing a kiss from my future husband!"

"Refreshing. That's good tea." Emily drained the mug. "Mmm…"

The door slammed open.

"I forgot something," Hibari airily explained, picking up the mug. "Hn? Why is this empty?" Emily paled. "Did. You. Drink. It?" hissed the angry prefect.

"Umm… I was really thirsty… and I had a headache…" Emily stuttered. "Eh heh heh…"

Hibari was barely able to keep his eyes from twitching. "I'll bite you to death."

Emily could barely speak, she was laughing so hard at the retort she was about to make. "AHAHAHA! That's what she said! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! In your face-"

Hibari didn't even need to whack Emily; she had passed out from so much laughter.

"Idiot herbivore. Why did she faint?" Hibari frowned, then picked up Emily gently, bridal-style. He then strode out the room, leaving Mizuki with no more Hibari to fawn over. _Stupid. If my subordinates found a girl passed out on the floor, what would they say?_

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Hibari-sama… picked her up and left. Why is he so nice to the #*$*&*^#$% OF A GIRL? WHYYYYYYYYY?" she whined, a noise that caused the heavens to wince. And part of the plaster on her ceiling to fall onto her.

Oh well, Mizuki, 'cause this is my awesome-fanfiction-where-cliché-stuff-happens-and-you-are-crap-in-my-head-so-you-don't-get-to-be-awesome-like-Emily-so-deal-with-it-already-and-stop-being-a-stalker.

Hibari deposited Emily onto her bed. He touched her forehead. Burning.

"The stupid herbivore has a fever." Hibari then stomped downstairs, trying to find the medicine.

When he had finally found it, Kyoya stomped back upstairs, with a glass of water and a spoon for the liquid medicine.

Hibari almost dropped the items when he went into Emily's room.

Emily was in the awkwardest sleeping position ever.

She somehow had her head slumped onto the ground, while her legs were still on the bed. Think of laying shoulders up on the floor, waist to shoulder against the bed, and legs and part of butt on the bed. Pretty uncomfortable. (I once woke up like that. It hurts like HELL.)

Emily shifted in her sleep, making the shirt she had on fall lower, revealing her bellybutton. Another shift, and Emily's shirt fell even more to the floor, showing her bra. Her skirt flipped up, letting Hibari see her underwear. He stood frozen, staring, until he realized he was gawking and decided to move Emily to a more… decent… position.

Why was he staring? He already had a) seen girls at the beach, and bikinis are like underwear for swimming, b) went through the whole life science biology thing, and c) went to Victoria's Secret (can you guess why?).

This just reminded him of what happened in the baths…

….

(A/N: This is continuing chapter 3)

_Emily laid on the floor, blissfully unconscious and still nosebleeding. Hibari frowned like he always does. He stooped over and picked her up, walking over to the front desk and ringing the bell. The attendants appeared, shaking… until they saw Kyoya carrying a girl only wearing a towel, barely covering her stuff Hibari isn't supposed to see. The girl was the one who walked in with him earlier and commented airily about free baths. The women smiled, believing her to be Kyoya's girlfriend. Hibari was only wearing a towel; he was lucky these ladies weren't perverts and wondering what they were up to or nosebleeding from looking at him. _

"_Dress her. She suddenly fainted."he commanded to the now unscared attendants, who were now convinced somewhere deep underneath, Hibari had feelings._

"_If you tell anyone about this, I'll bite you to death."_

_The women gulped. Maybe not._

_Emily was dressed by the attendants and carried home by the one and only Kyoya._

_What a load of work. A few hours, and she was already this much trouble._

...

He frowned at this memory. But now he could get revenge.

A smirk appeared.

Hibari leaned over Emily's face, their lips inches from each other. Her tempting plump lips beckoned for it. He placed one hand on her face, cupping her chin, then moved in…

And shoved the medicine, on a spoon, down her throat painfully.

Meanwhile, Mizuki took a sip from her caramel macchiato. She flipped open her laptop, and clicked on the icon labeled, "Hibari Home", and a screen popped up. The surveillance cameras were working perfectly. She had set them yesterday, when a baby popped up and offered to sneak into Kyoya's house to place and wire the cameras. She was going to give the kid in a suit some money, but he refused, on the grounds that "it was going to be interesting".

She looked through the 3-D model of the house. It recreated every inch of the house, thanks to the fedora-wearing infant. This was pretty sophisticated technology; it allowed Mizuki to click on a room, once she reached it by "walking" through Hibari's "house". When it was clicked, a live feed from that room would be shown from the secret camera. Problem was, there was only one camera per room, so there were certain blind spots and obscurants.

She checked Hibari's room. Nope, no Kyoya.

The kitchen. No.

The laundry room. Nah.

The backyard and courtyard. No.

The bathroom. (A/N: Mizuki is so perverted!) She frowned. Dammit, she wanted to catch Kyoya showering.

"Huh?" There was a room that wasn't supposed to be important, according to what Hibari did. It was labeled, "Emily's room".

"Could it be… Emily Bianchi? I have to see this!" Mizuki impatiently selected it. "Hurry up! Hibari has to be home now, he always is! Where else could he be but in Emily's room? What could they be doing?"

_Gasp._

The caramel stain on her white skirt would be impossible to wash out.

Mizuki was seeing Kyoya bent over Emily on her bed, a hand on her face.

Something went into Emily's mouth. That was all Mizuki could make out from her vantage point.

"Hi-iba-ari-sama is k-kissi-ing E-emi-ily? With tongue?"

Big fat moral: Reborn cannot be 100% trusted in his maneuvers.

…

A super long chapter!

REVIEW!

Even if you don't, I know who subscribes to my story and some of you don't review!

I also check my traffic stats, about 155 visitors were at chapter five, but I only got a few reviews!

When there are so many people reading my stories, there should be at least twenty new reviews, so review… If you don't want Emily to blackmail you.


	7. Chapter 7: Oct 31, Emily's Bday

OHOHOHOHO! I have uploaded another chapter for my fanfiction!

You guys got the last chapter, right? Like the part where it seemed Hibari was going to kiss Emily, but shoved a spoon down her throat, while Mizuki thought they were making out!

I'm so evil~Nya~

Emily's B-day is October 31, I'm not going to update soon, so this is your Halloween present! Enjoy!

And to Rinneko Tsukinomori, why Emily did not wake up when the spoon was shoved down her throat, she was still knocked out.

Why didn't anyone comment on how Hibari was a perv, staring at Emily or how he went to Victoria's Secret? (It's a store full of women's lingerie for anyone who doesn't know.)

…..

A week later:

Ahhhh, it was nice waking up for once and not being bashed by a jerk of a vampire prefect. Emily's eyes flickered open, taking in the calm air that was not filled by the usual death intent. What a great Sunday.

Especially since it was Emily's birthday, or the day where she tortured all her friends with a legitimate reason.

October 31st.

She sat up on her pastel green bed, yawned loudly, and stretched. Sort of how you would imagine Belphegor stretching, except without bloody knives and various cusses. No school; it was a Sunday.

She had sent invitations to her Halloween party, planned by the one and only Emily Bianchi, to… Tsuna the Tuna, the guy with anger management problems and a Tsuna complex, the idiotic smiling tall person with a baseball fetish, and anyone who they wanted to drag along. Including Reborn. That just left Kyoya to drag along.

But how was she supposed to beg him to come?

Death threats?

Owing him a favor?

None of these ideas appealed to Emily.

_Blackmail?... Perfect._

And she had just the thing to use. Plus she got free candy on Halloween/her birthday! YAY! She didn't bother to change, preferring to stay in her black short short short-as-cheerleading shorts and dark green spaghetti straps. _Since it was her birthday._

Emily crashed into Hibari's room down the hall, not even bothering to knock, _since it was her birthday._ (I'm getting the feeling that she is abusing the whole "it's your special day" concept.) "Hey Kyoya! Will you-"

Emily then froze. _Oh holy crap._

Kyoya was standing in a loosened black silk yukata, while taking off the ebony sash, revealing his toned abs and chiseled pectorals. And his black silk boxers showing.

If only Mizuki was doing her stalker surveillance thingy now. She would have a nosebleed to beat all other nosebleeds.

They stood there, staring at each other in an awkward silence so heavy it would've shut up even airheaded Kyoko. Hibari's eye was twitching like crazy.

"…."

"Eh heh heh…"

"…."

Emily fidgeted. "Eheheheh… I came in to ask you… Would you like to come to my birthday party today…?"

"Fine…" he stuttered.

Kyoya was just so incapacitated from the stifling awkwardness that he agreed to it.

"YAY! You'd better show up at the Namimori food court at noon, or else I'll tell everyone about you and your romance novels!" Emily chirped, completely dissipating the heavy atmosphere.

_Wait. WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?_

…..

Despite all Hibari did to make time feel longer, noon rolled around way too quickly.

The only reason he was going was he did _not_ need his rabid fangirls to find out he read gushy romance novels. They would start acting like the girls in the books to catch his attention.

_Right?_

He sighed, and picked himself out of his chair, on the way to Namimori Mall's food court.

…

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Ryohei, and Emily were already there. Reborn was probably hiding somewhere, as usual.

Ryohei pumped his fists. "OI! EMILY! WHO ARE WE EXTREMELY WAITING FOR?"

"Maa, maa, he'll be here soon."

A man with an unusual smile and a bad case of heterochromia (is that how you spell it?) walked by. "And who could you be waiting for, pretty girl? Your boyfriend?"

"Eh? I don't know who you are…, but for caring, you're welcome to my birthday party!" Emily smiled, oblivious to the creepy aura surrounding him.

"Kufufufu. My name's Mukuro Rokudo. Nice to meet you. Happy birthday."

"Yay! I have a new friend! Are you good at singing?" asked Emily.

Mukuro stiffened ever so slightly. "Yes, I can sing."

"GOOD!"

Somehow, Kyoya just had to turn up right then.

"Ahh, Kyoya! You're here! Now hurry up, you're 37 seconds late!" Emily dragged Hibari by the ear, avoiding the whacks from his tonfa impossibly. The others and Rokudo followed behind, desperately trying to not laugh, or they'll all be 'bitten to death'.

….

Inside the room that Emily led them into, there were a few couches, a rack of clothing, and a humongous TV. With an unusual wired up object in front of it.

"What are we doing for your birthday, Emily?" Tsuna questioned.

"We're going to…" Emily paused for dramatic effect, "sing karaoke!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufufufu…"

"Oh…"

"WHAT? The Tenth can't sing!"

"Hn."

Emily snickered. "Okay everyone, put your name on a slip of paper and place it inside this bowl!"

Everyone obeyed her instructions, because it was her birthday after all, and you don't want to be blackmailed by the birthday girl.

Yamamoto grinned and asked innocently, "How'd you get Hibari-san to come here? I thought he didn't like crowding!"

Hibari just shot him a life-threatening glare.

However, the idiot kept on smiling.

Emily voted herself to go first. She took a costume from the rack, grabbed a wig, and something from the sink.

A few minutes later, she came out, snickering. Dressed as Hibari Kyoya. It was pretty good. She managed to filch a whole set of Kyoya's clothing, wore a raven black wig in Hibari's hairstyle, and had silver contact lenses.

It would've looked exactly like Hibari Kyoya if he was a girl dressing as a boy, slightly shorter, and grinned like crazy.

Everyone hopelessly tried to disguise their laughter as coughing, but… pretty much failed.

And an extra 'Disciplinary Committee' armband. The joy. Again, Emily looked just like Kyoya. She chose to disgrace him even more, singing "Hitoribocchi no Sadame", the 'Wao! I don't know how to love, I have no life' song. This was all caught on tape, forever to be laughed at by future generations.

_REVENGE… for that crappy paperwork you made me do!_

After the humiliating experience for Hibari, Emily then dumped all the folded up paper slips into her hand and selected one. "The first singer will be… Hibari Kyoya!"

Everyone sweatdropped; _this was definitely rigged! _She glanced at the paper. _Even, perfect handwriting. Makes sense; he's such a neat freak. He organizes his clothing by color and style anyway!_

"And his singing partner will be… our wild card, Rokudo Mukuro!"

Mukuro steps up, flipping his hair like in Reborn's Ciao Ciao Interview.

Hibari grudgingly stands up, annoyed by the blackmail book that Emily is teasingly holding in her hand.

"So, for every song, there is a costume you must wear. Let's see what song you guys get!" Emily presses a button on her remote control, and it randomly selects a song and costume.

"The song is Sakura Addiction! Oh, this is going to be hilarious…" Emily clicks another button.

"Costume for Mukuro, second singer is… a Kouyko Middle uniform!" Emily smiles even more creepily than Mukuro. *shudders* "It's on the rack. Green. You can't miss it."

"Is it this one?" Rokudo inquires.

"Yup! Now go change in the changing room over there!" Emily points at a door.

"Next, Hibari Kyoya, first singer's costume is… a plain v-neck black tee and black skinny jeans? Aww, I wanted you to wear the frilly pink maid dress. Go change in the other changing room, next to Mukuro's." Hibari grabbed the clothing off the rack and stalked into the empty room, slamming the door.

"Geesh, he has problems." commented Emily.

Seconds later, Mukuro walked out.

"Not bad! It looks really good!" Yamamoto enthusiastically yelled.

"Kufufufufu. I rather enjoy this costume. May I keep it, Emily-san?"

"Yeah, sure! Now where's Kyoya?"

"…"

After a tense minute of waiting, Hibari _finally _stepped out.

All jaws dropped low. So low they touched the ground.

What really shocked them… was Kyoya looked like one of those… hot Asian supermodels posing for a magazine. Totally unexpected. But it really was epic awesomeness.

Emily spoke up. "Wow, you look great! If you looked like this all the time, you would probably have even more fangirls who pray to be your girlfriend! But then again, who would want to be you girlfriend, 'cause you still have that stupid who-gives-a-shit personality that gives you anger management problems! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! BURNNNNNNEEEEED!"

Cue the silence.

Hibari stood up and glared. "I'll bite you to death."

Emily looked back at him, unfazed. She whipped out a camera from nowhere and started snapping photos.

"What. Are. You. Doing." The words leaked out like so many hissing snakes.

"Ah, I have decided that I'm gonna send these photos to every fangirl you have and tell them you dressed like this especially for my birthday! Blackmail!"

Metallic eyes narrowed.

A wave of assault began.

"Kyoya! Relax! All the photos are going to do is make you have more fangirls! Calm down! Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

Emily quickly dodged the slew of attacks, while throwing some of her own punches in. "Let's see if my Yamamoto imitation works. 'Maa, maa, calm down…'"

"Death."

"Nope, it's not…"

…..

Somewhere in the galaxy, in who-knows-where, Reborn sat at his desk, drinking coffee, and watching the fight through a mysterious system.

He smiled. Torture is fun.

…..

Kyoya finally calmed down, when Emily had to pull her ultimate blackmail out.

"Now, since our little excitement is over, now the karaoke can start!" She whipped out two microphones and handed them to Mukuro and his partner, Hibari.

"Lyrics one is for Kyoya, and lyrics two is for Rokudo! Staart!"

Immediately, the music started. Hibari opened his mouth, and the most smoothest, deepest, 14 year old voice possible came out.

"Sakura saku, nami oche ru, nami o wa ni, bokudo eno way," Kyoya began, not paying any attention to the stares he got.

Mukuro started after him, in a slightly higher voice, laced with the special pedophile tone he had.

A musical interlude followed.

Emily whispered to Tsuna, "Kyoya has a lot of hidden talents!"

Tsuna the Tuna nodded agreeably.

…..

Slips were drawn from the bowl, again and again.

It was pretty funny, seeing Yamamoto sing the "Kufufu No Fu" song, and Yamamoto 'Kufufuing' all wrong, with Mukuro glaring in the background. While wearing a pineapple costume.

Another epic moment on camera.

Also, it was hilarious seeing Ryohei and Gokudera wearing their matching female sailor suits, while singing "Bloody Bel" in a duet. Comedy gold.

Tsuna singing Cardcaptor Sakura's Season 1 Opening. No more comments required.

But the costume was adorable! It was that little cute skirt Cardcaptor Sakura wore in the opening, with the bunny ears! OHOHOHOHO!

….

One exhausting, torturous hour later:

Emily stood up from her seat, announcing, "Alright people! Let's play another game! How 'bout this one, hosted by Reborn?"

Suddenly, everyone was shoved into little cute orange booths, with Reborn standing on a pedestal. "Welcome to… Reborn's Ciao Ciao Interview!" a plethora of clapping started.

A spotlight shone onto Emily unexpectedly. "And welcome our birthday girl, Emily Bianchi!" Another round of clapping…

The whole stage lit up, revealing Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro in teeny tiny little orange booths. Plus, they all turned CHIBI! AWWWW!

"Verde!" Reborn called, while a green haired baby walked onstage.

Reborn directed a spotlight onto Verde, prompting him to speak.

"Hello, my name is Verde." he announced. "I am here to inject a little something into all of the interviewees, specially prepared by myself." As soon as the spiky haired baby had finished, everyone on stage, except for Reborn, Emily, and Verde had a needle poking into them. Before even Kyoya could react, they were gone.

"Ahh, this is a little truth serum I invented… Be prepared to answer Reborn's questions!" and he scampered off.

"Okay, if you give a boring answer, you are eliminated without mercy!"

Tsuna gaped. "WHAT?"

"Out!" Reborn declared, and a rope from nowhere dragged Tsuna up, up, and up to who knows where.

Reborn smiled. "The question suggested by Emily is, 'What is the best feature about her?"

Remember, they're still under the truth serum.

Gokudera: "Her hot smooth tan legs!"

Emily's eye was visibly twitching.

"You passed. Next!"

Yamamoto: "Ahahahaha! Her skinny waist!"

"That's probably the best thing an innocent kid like you can think of. Pass!"

Mukuro: "Her face an angel would die for."

"Okay, good enough. Pass!"

Ryohei: "TO THE EXTREME HER-"

"Too loud. Fail!"

Hibari: "…"

"Okay, if you're not gonna answer, the truth serum should force you to in 3…2…1…"

Hibari: "Her chest."

Emily was puking in the corner. WHAT A PERVERT!

"Unexpected. Pass, though."

….

NEXT ROUND!

Reborn smiled. Not a good sign for Emily or anyone else. "This time, the question is 'Who would you want to play strip poker with?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari were left.

Gokudera: "The baseball freak."

Emily butted in. "Did I hear correct? Do you have this on tape, Reborn? I wanna use this for blackmail! I didn't know you were gay, Gokudera!"

"Yes, Emily. And you pass, octopus head."

Yamamoto: "What's strip poker?"

"Fail."

Yamamoto: "I wanted to winnnnnnnn-"

Mukuro: "My dear Chrome, of course. Kufufufufufu."

"Whoever that is. Out!"

Hibari: "…"

Reborn smirked. "Silent again? Oh well, you'll have to answer anyway."

Hibari: "… Emily…"

"Pass… *smirks* "

"EWWWWW! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED MIND DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY?"

….

LAST ROUND!

Reborn strutted up to the podium again, with an alarmingly eager look on his face.

"Since this is the last round, let's have some encouragement, shall we?"

A blood red curtain fell around Emily. A few seconds later, with some yells and curses, the curtain rose up to show her in… a dark purple yukata with a black obi.

"NOOOOOO! It's so ugly!" Emily cursed, in an obvious bad mood.

"So, the final question is, 'What are you tempted to do to Emily right now?'"

"^#&^!&$%^&#* you, Reborn!"

Gokudera: "Give her a hug, she's so cute."

Reborn frowned, but he didn't eliminate Gokudera yet; he wanted to hear what Kyoya would say.

Hibari: "…"

Reborn smiled again. "This is pointless. You have to answer."

Hibari had his hands on his tonfas, trying to block his answer out, but it was heard anyway, thanks to the microphone installed invisibly next to Kyoya's head. The wonders of technology.

Hibari: "…take off the obi…"

"WHY YOU JERK! OH HELL NO!"

Loud crashing noises could be heard for two hours straight.

Hibari went home with a sore pride and covered in blood.

But he somehow had a black obi in his hand…

….

This is good, right?

I want to make a proposition. For every review over thirty words I get, I will type 500 words. So REVIEW if you want me to write more!

(This was a special chapter for Halloween/Emily's birthday… about 2500 words, a lot for me.)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I wish you lots of candy and fun scares!

Now review it!


	8. Chapter 8: Messing With Mizuki's Brain

Nine thirty word reviews? NINE?

I feel so loved~ *smiles*

But that means… Oh my crap. Four thousand five hundred words? AUGHHHHHHH!

Okay, I owe you guys, but you cannot just say 'I love love love… your story!' next time okay? That doesn't count! (*ahem ahem*) The thirty word proposition is still on!

I've decided to follow the manga/anime loosely. So things will be out of order!

Eheheheheh… And also, in the last chapter, I made a mistake about who Gokudera wanted to play strip poker with, I was absentmindedly reading a Haru fanfic, so I typed Haru instead of… If you want to know, then read chapter 7 again!

…

_After the whole birthday Halloween thingy, Emily was most definitely pissed._

_It was her birthday, and really, Kyoya just had to ruin it._

_Who wouldn't, after a sadistic psychopath vampire prefect skylark shit had to try to destroy her new friend, Mukuro, had to be incredibly perfect at singing, and had to be amazingly perverted? No one. (I hope)_

_As Mukuro left the party, right before Emily beat up Kyoya, he told her, "I pray for your sanity; join my side instead."_

_Emily paused to think. What? Join what side? The dark side with all the cookie barf?_

_And Rokudo Mukuro vanished into thin air…_

…

Hibari was sent to the hospital. Ouch.

Usually, he would drag himself home, then go to sleep on his couch. But Emily snapped when he somehow got her black obi, and ended up with multiple new injuries. Which necessitated a trip to the hospital, and staying in a room with all these… disturbing _herbivores. Disgusting._

Lucky for him, as soon as the doctor realized he was **the** Hibari Kyoya under all those bandages, he immediately moved Kyoya to a private room.

Good job escaping death, doctor.

Emily bounced in through the door, skipping toward Kyoya.

"Hi Kyoya! I can't remember why in the world I decided to whack you and send you to the hospital, so I'm giving you a gift!"

If Hibari was the type to show emotion, he would've sweatdropped or fainted right then and there. But he didn't. That's the important part… he didn't faint.

Emily has horrible memory. (Unlike me!) How can she forget? For sure she got a mental scar, right?

Nope.

"I hope this makes up for you being hospitalized!"

Emily presented a small, petite purple box. A little white ribbon and bow sat on top, adding another cuteness layer to the box…

…..

_Twenty minutes earlier: _

_Emily wailed. "ACK! I need to get Kyoya a gift, he's in the hospital and it's all my fault! I don't remember why, but I definitely know I sent Kyoya to the hospital!"_

_Now, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were sympathizing with her (in reality, sweatdropping; how can she not remember?) Hibari was perverted, on Verde's drugs, and took her obi. Perfect reason to explain why she came out of the game show five hours after it ended, covered in blood that was not hers and wearing an open yukata. She was still wearing an undershirt and shorts, so there were no nosebleeds._

_Absentminded and a little sadistic psychopath seemed to perfectly describe Emily, the way she acted. Can't be helped. Hibari was a bad influence, after all. If Emily couldn't remember what had happened, then she could watch the copy of her birthday, recorded and video edited by Reborn._

"_Noooooooooo!" Emily screamed, bringing the boys out of their memories. "What can I get?"_

"_Maaaaaaa, maaaaaaaaaa. Just look for something that will appeal to Hibari-san."_

"_Shut up! He should be happy he has a person who cares about him!"_

"_Maybe you should… get something that will cheer him up."_

_Emily took Tsuna's idea seriously, it was the only one that made sense, Kyoya was a gloomy depressing person anyway. If she took Yamamoto's advice, she would probably end up buying Hibari …Halo 2, or Call of Duty 4, or just any bloody and violent game._

_The gift's supposed to be happy, or else it doesn't help someone who was already frowning 99.9999999 percent of the time._

_Gokudera's advice… Well, that was for losers who have no life. And Hibari had a life. Unless Kyoya really was a vampire, and all vampires had no life anyway…._

_Whatever._

_Tsuna's idea was the best for sure._

_Ten minutes later (ten minutes before Emily got to Hibari's hospital room), she was handing some money to a smiling shopkeeper._

"_Make sure you keep it safe! It's adorable; you wouldn't want to lose it!" the shopkeeper warned._

_A gentle look grew in Emily's eyes. "Of course I will! It's a present!" she wistfully smiled._

"_If you don't mind, who is it for? It must be for someone special! Your boyfriend, perhaps?"_

"_It's for my friend, Hibari Kyoya!"_

_As Emily exited the store, the shopkeeper froze, realizing who this 'Hibari Kyoya' was._

_The woman flung open the door and yelled, "Girl! You can't go! It's suicide!" but Emily had already disappeared._

"_What a waste… It was so cute and my only one…"_

…

Emily stood there, holding the teeny tiny little box and presenting it to Hibari.

"Hn?" Kyoya took the box and pulled the white ribbon off. There was a little scuffle inside the box.

He lifted the lid, and the most a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e thing ever was sitting in that little box.

It lifted its little head and scratched its little yellow wing, blinking at Hibari.

Its pure black eyes shone with innocence; its puny orange feet shuffled back and forth.

They stared at each other for a minute, utterly still and quiet. It turned and shuffled in the little box, making little circles.

"Chirp~" It said, and hopped up into Kyoya's raven tresses, snuggling down and nestling into its temporary nest.

"Aww, it likes you!" Emily laughed at the bird's actions. "What are you going to call it?"

Hibari had already decided the moment he saw that fluffy cute bird.

"Hibird,"

Emily almost choked. _Way to ruin the mood! What a crap-tastic name!_

But she kept quiet and showed no traces of her position on the idea. Except for a subtle twitch every now and then.

"What a great name," Emily snickered, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Hn." And then, the Namimori Middle School anthem began to play.

"Where is that coming from?"

Kyoya picked up his cell phone, flipped it open, and the music stopped.

_WTF? Kyoya's cell ringtone is the Namimori anthem? That's disturbing and expected at the same time!_

"What."

*noise from cell phone*

"… Emily, the infant's calling you,"

Emily took the phone from Hibari, and replied, "Hello?"

"This is Reborn."

"Well, no dur! What do you want?"

"Are you holding up your end of the deal?"

"What deal?"

"The one I made you in Hibari-san's house, when you just arrived (Referring to chapter two)?"

"It's the one where I make Kyoya get a tan, right?"

"No, that was a suggestion."

The cell phone was rudely snatched away by the skylark. "What. Was. That."

"Get a tan, Hibari-san, you'll look less like a vampire."

His eye was twitching now.

Emily grabbed the phone back, pressed the mute button, and hissed, "It was a joke, alright? Sheesh!" The phone was then unmuted.

"I'm sorry, Reborn, but we will continue now, ne?"

Hibari sat in his corner of depression and sulked. Well, not really sulked, but in that Kyoya way that looks like he's pissed off and needs to use the restroom right NOW.

"Yes. About my deal, it was_ to make Hibari show actual emotion._ And somehow convince him to be a Mafioso."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm busy dealing with idiot-Tsuna, what else? It takes up most of my day."

Emily could just picture Reborn smiling at the tort- I mean training, he would use on Tsuna. But she still didn't feel sorry for the next boss of Vongola.

"So what did you call me for?"

"To ask, 'Did you make Hibari show emotion?'"

"No. For a vampire, that's impossible. By the way, why isn't Kyoya being stalked by Gokudera? I thought he had an interest in the occult or whatnot."

"Arrivederchi,"

"REBORN? WHAT THE HECK? ARGHHHHHHH!"

"If you're done with my phone, return it." the cool, calm voice of Hibari demanded.

Emily grudgingly handed the dark blue phone back.

"So, do you like your new bird?" Emily asked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Hn." And with that, Hibari promptly laid down and said, "Let's play a game. If you even make one noise while I'm asleep, I'll bite you to death. Even the sound of a leaf falling will wake me."

"Okay, I'll leave you to your beauty sleep! Don't forget to feed Hibird!"

Hibird chirped from atop Kyoya, still snuggled deep into the mess of jet black hair.

"_Mi nami…" _It sang, copying Hibari's ringtone.

_Great. Just great. Now Kyoya not only has an adorable bird I bought just for him, it also can sing the Namimori song. Perfect. The evil Hibari and way-too-innocent-to-be-true Hibird, singing the one and only cheesy Namimori anthem, to prove their loyalty to their school._

"Yawn~" Emily then sighed; _perhaps I should have a nap too. It's already 9 pm anyway, and Reborn made me "watch over" Kyoya for the night._

Emily sat down on a chair next to Hibari's bed, laid her head against the wall, and went to a peaceful dreamland.

For Kyoya, it wasn't as good.He was stuck in a fantasy where he was the shining knight in armor, and he was going to rescue the princess. He had to defeat 5674 ogres and one fat rainbow unicorn. He took them all out with one whack from his tonfa. When do knights have tonfas?

After that, he climbed the stupid goddamed tower where the idiotic princess was held. He leaned into the window, pulled the princess out (who looked suspiciously like a certain psychopath in a frilly pink dress), and carried her down. She said, "Dear knight, I bestow upon thee a kiss-"

And there the dream ended. Simply because his scant imagination could not continue the idea.

While Kyoya was in his lame imagination, Emily was sleeping peacefully, quiet as an angel, when warm arms gently wrapped around her and pulled her close. She unconsciously snuggled closer to it, enjoying the warmth.

…..

Emily slowly came back into the KHR reality. The world was still a haze to her, and she wondered aloud, "Why is pillow-chan so warm?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" A trademark girly scream pierced the air.

Emily barely paid attention; she was still really tired. "Eh? Tsuna, what are you doing in my room?"

Tsuna/Tuna was standing there, looking paralyzed.

Something moved underneath Emily, and she groggily wondered what it was. Something warm, with black silk.

Pay attention, for this is the true meaning of a 'holy crap' situation.

"Hmm? Why is my pillow moving?" Emily muttered, still dazed.

Tsuna whimpered, and she also noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera frowning. For Gokudera, that was normal, but for… Yamamoto? What could've caused him to not smile?

"Yawn~ What. Are. You. Doing." Hibari asked icily, sitting up and somehow not surprised at a girl sleeping on his chest.

Tsuna stuttered, "Wh-hy a-are you i-in Hibari-i-san's be-ed?"

"Ohhh…" Emily suddenly realized everything. Her memories flooded back into her. "Well, I was taking a nap on my chair, and then I wake up to Tsuna's scream and somehow in a bed with Kyoya. Were you drunk, Kyoya? High on painkillers, perhaps?"

"No."

"Meh," Emily lifted her head off Kyoya's chest, and proceeded to get off the bed.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all had their own versions of their WTF faces on.

For Tsuna, it was all out shock and a typical open mouth.

For Gokudera, it was a twitching eye and a slightly open mouth.

For Yamamoto, it was no smile and a closed mouth.

They all thought,_What? How can we happen to know the only two people that don't feel awkward in this type of situation? Are they completely innocent or just plain idiots?_

As Emily calmly climbed out of the bed, something pulled at her. Emily looked at the warm arms wrapped around her waist, and realized they were clothed in black silk and connected to a Hibari Kyoya.

"Will you let go of my waist? Geesh, this is so embarrassing," Emily glared.

Crickets chirped in the midst of a silence. Tsuna looked like he was desperately trying to not nosebleed.

"Um, hello? Let go before I yell 'RAPE! HELP!'?"

Kyoya quickly released Emily, and for the faintest bit of a second, there was something red on his cheeks. Or maybe that was a hallucination. I have bad vision.

…..

Meanwhile, Mizuki was wondering where Hibari was. She had heard rumors that he was in the hospital after someone attacked him. Imagine someone having the nerve to attack Hibari Kyoya, her one and only future husband! Mizuki walked in her high five inch stilettos to the hospital, wearing a cheetah print strapless dress. Even though she looked idiotic (in my opinion; she looks really ugly. Sorry to those who like cheetah print dresses.), Mizuki prompted stares from quite a few boys hanging around the hospital.

Whatever.

She had no time for them when Hibari was injured.

She charmed the receptionist into giving her the number and what ward Kyoya's room was located in, and snuck into the hallway. To Mizuki, some losers were walking into Hibari's room. _Ha! They'll all be dead soon. Wait, wasn't that the kid who beat Mochida-sempai in a match while wearing only boxers?_

Mizuki just decided to wait until the visitors were gone, or dead. It didn't matter. She pulled out her lipstick and mirror, and proceeded to apply makeup. She needed to look her best when Hibari saw her, because then _he would say,_

"_I love you, Mizuki."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Hn." And they would spend the next half hour making out on the couch-_

A loud girly scream interrupted Mizuki's impossible daydreams. Dream on, so we can smush your hopes into tiny little pieces of dust and spit on them, and stuff them into your favorite nail polish, and make you eat a broom.

If you're feeling sorry for her unrequited love, forget it. It's an unrealistic _fangirl_ crush. And Mizuki is stalking Hibari by installing surveillance for no legal reason and/or his permission. That is illegal. Good kids don't do so.

Anyway, after hearing the scream, Mizuki was on the alert, ear pressed to the door.

The door was rather thick, as this was Hibari Kyoya and his problems with privacy, and to ensure the security, mentally and physically, of the patients. So Mizuki only heard the slightly louder words.

"_HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"_

"…"

"_Wh-hy a-are you i-in Hibari-i-san's be-ed?"_

"_Oh, I was taking a nap… somehow… in a bed with Kyoya…drunk…" _

That was Emily! How could she do that?

"…"

"…_let go of my waist… RAPE! HELP!"_

Mizuki froze. WHAT? She sat down, trying to comprehend the conversation in her head…_ The loser called… what's his face… Tsuna! Okay, Tsuna screamed. Then I hear Emily's voice saying something about 'taking a nap', 'somehow in Kyoya's bed' and being 'drunk'. Was Emily drunk? But then Hibari would've killed her by now for underage drinking, so he must've been drunk. Then she yells rape… HOLY SHIT WHAT IS HIBARI DOING?_

Wow, Mizuki, you can think. But that was pretty much wasted, since you came to a pointless result.

Mizuki ran away, so she didn't have to appear in court when Hibari was charged with making Emily pregnant.

What a dirty brain, but I'd guess most people would think that.

Emily opened the door. "Huh? I swear there was something or someone there just earlier…"

…..

After Kyoya got better in few days, he returned to school. But with Emily assisting him. She only let him go back to Namimori Middle when she could help him do his daily work in the Disciplinary Committee.

Basically, Hibari was only permitted to go to school when Emily blackmailed him into letting her skip classes. The blackmail was an edited video recording saying he wanted to play strip poker with Emily. Evil. But even using the blackmail, she couldn't get out of being the secretary of the Committee. So there were loads of boring paperwork stacked up in reams upon the desk. Hibari probably had all this paper to deal with because people very, very likely try to sue him for 'biting you to death'. Although that wasn't a smart idea.

So when Hibari was sleeping, Emily put on her male uniform stolen from Kyoya's closet, silver contact lenses, and raven wig from the karaoke incident. Not forgetting the trademark jacket that somehow _never_ fell off. She didn't have the 'Disciplinary Committee' armband, so she had to make do, and steal Hibari's.

He was going to be pissed. It didn't help that Emily had her Kyoya imitation down to the tiniest fraction. Oh well. She'll have Reborn deal with this.

So Emily blissfully strutted down the hallways, scaring the crap out of anyone who passed by. No one noticed that 'Kyoya' had a somewhat higher voice today, or was a little more feminine. (I think Hibari looks like a girl! If only he grew his hair out…)

After a few minutes of this, Emily yawned.

_What kind of life does Kyoya have? This is boring. How does he do this for ten hours a day?_

When Emily is bored, she is easily motivated to act upon her immature and badly thought out plans.

So, she decided to walk into the room that was labeled "Hibari Kyoya fanclub".

Excited squeals emitted from some of the girls inside. _What are they doing?_

Emily popped her head through a crack in the door, and stared.

There was a shrine, an honest, down-to-earth shrine.

Elegantly carved skylarks and predators covered the face of the shrine. It was an exact replica of the Namimori shrine, except smaller, and carved differently.

The candles in there gave the room an eerie atmosphere and seemed to animate the carvings, giving Emily the creeps. Nearby, there was an earthenware pot full of glowing incense, perfuming the area with aromatic jasmine and sakura scents.

And a life size, perfectly painted sculpture in the center… depicting Hibari Kyoya.

Emily would've taken it for real, but it was wearing the armband that Hibari was missing right now, courtesy of an annoying herbivore called Emily. And Kyoya would never stand still in the middle of his fangirl shrine.

It would've been funny as heck if there wasn't a tiny little problem.

_This isn't a fanclub… this is a freakin' religion!_

Emily snapped a few photos. "Hmmm, how to screw up Kyoya's reputation even more?" The girls were currently in the back room, getting more incense and whatnot, so Emily decided to play a little trick.

She picked up the Hibari statue that was showered in sakura petals.

"Sorry, statue, I have nothing against you, but…" Emily then pushed it into the gap behind the shrine. She climbed onto the pedestal where the sculpture was sitting a few seconds ago. Emily took her 'borrowed' tonfas out and positioned herself to look just like the statue of Hibari. Just in time.

The fangirls and their giggling died down when they entered the shrine. Today was the day for their once a year ritual when they mixed a love potion to make Hibari love them. Then one who made it best, or so it was rumored, would earn Kyoya's everlasting love and live happily ever after with their husband. (There are no gay people in the fanclub, or else Mizuki would kill them, because she's a stereotypical girl.) When the statue responds to a girl, the girl has the best love potion, and earns the undying love of Hibari Kyoya. It hasn't happened before, but every member practices it as much as she can, in preparation for this day. This is all just a rumor… probably created by some idiotic high school fangirl.

Emily was hearing all this from her statue pose, because the girls were explaining to a new member how today worked. Even better._ My plan is perfect! This is even better than my original idea!_

The members of this fanclub (*cough cough* Religion! *cough cough*) entered quietly, in a line, making a circle around the Hibari statue (Emily). They wore blood red yukatas, tied with a silver obi. Mizuki raised her hands, and started to chant repeatedly,

"Hibari… Hibari… answer our question… Who will you choose?" The rest chorused, "Take your love potion! Choose!"

They all brought black pots out, in unison, and started filling them up with ingredients of their choice. Obviously, they all put in foods/items that were related to love and happiness, like cinnamon, spice, and other aphrodisiacs. Perhaps chocolate too. Some weird girls put in arrows, bullets (to make Kyoya fall in love with them in one shot), and pink food dye.

Emily personally saw all of this, and also had a hidden camera recording all of it.

Yet another chance for BLACKMAIL!

How long are they going to take?

…

Emily saw a lot of weird things being mixed, boiled, and churned for the next hour.

All done to Mizuki's ugly and stupid chant. Her arms were getting tired. No, scratch that, her ears were getting tired from listening to this. But then, Emily just felt a lot less tired and three times more annoyed and disgusted. _Is that what I see? Mizuki putting in a... a bra? Into her "love potion"? EWWWWWWWWW!_

That was nasty. But Emily had recorded it anyway, so she could edit it for even more embarrassment.

One by one, the girls filled a small bowl with their "potion", and placed it at 'Hibari's' feet. Emily looked at all of them, and then saw Mizuki's. _ Ohohohohohoho._

The girls left the room, waiting outside. Emily strained to remember what was the next part of the ritual… _Wait. Oh yeah! They go outside and wait a few minutes, while the 'statue' hopefully drinks the potion, and come back in. If any of the potions is drunk, the girl who made the potion will be Kyoya's soulmate. Then the statue will move and somehow show the "lucky" girl that Hibari loves them. _

_It's time to make them all paranoid._

Emily stepped down from the plinth, careful to keep quiet. She picked up Mizuki's bowl. "Ewww. I'm not drinking that." she whispered, and poured the questionable contents into the incense bowl. The room looked unchanged, unless you count one empty bowl.

Emily hurried back into her position, waiting for the girls to come in.

When they did finally hurry in, they gasped.

"The bowl is empty! The statue drank it! Whose bowl is it? Whose?" they all hurriedly whispered. A third year made a big show of picking it up and reading the name on it, full of confidence that it would be her.

"It is… Mizuki Tama?"

"Awwwwww…" everyone but Mizuki groaned.

Suddenly, the statue moved! The girls all opened their eyes wide in fear, realizing this was exactly like the prophecy!

"Mizuki Tama." Emily declared, in her most Kyoya-like voice.

"Yeess…?"

Emily stepped off the pedestal and announced, "My true love is you, Mizuki."

And 'Hibari' gave Mizuki a light kiss on the cheek. The members all fainted. (Emily is not lesbian, this is just good acting.) 'Kyoya' then walked out the door. Mizuki stared. She would've thought it was a dream, a really nice one, but the bowl was empty, and the statue was gone. Did the ritual succeed? The thought ran through Mizuki's head, deleting any other emotions. She touched the part of her cheek where she believed 'Hibari' had kissed her.

Oh god.

If she finds out she was kissed by a girl, namely Emily, and given this big shock for nothing, Mizuki was going to die of shame. And Kyoya would find out, and they'd be all dead for setting up a shrine in school.

Although she really wanted to be 'bitten to death' literally.

Let's face it. Mizuki is a pervert and illegal stalker. And also needs friends.

_Yuck. I need to wash my face and give my teeth a good brushing. But it was fun messing with Mizuki's brain._

…

But only a few hours later, right before the end of school, Hibari woke up, sneezing.

Somehow, every year, he would wake up sneezing on this day. And like he had a serious cold.

"Hn? Where is my armband?" he questioned. There was only one logical answer. _Emily. You are dead._

This time, Emily sneezed. But that was nothing compared to Kyoya. He caught a cold from sneezing so much. Like he did every year, ever since Mizuki became the president of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub.

Is there a connection?

…

Mizuki was mysteriously happy for the rest of the week.

Hibari even noticed it. Everyone did. Well, except for Kyoko. She's too airheaded. Anyway, the herbivore kept on turning up in the Reception Room, wearing nice clothing and smiling. Kyoya just shoved her outside. Mizuki thought he was being nice, but he really was pissed off enough not to care at all. That's because when you have intimidating killer intent plus perfect I'm in heaven woo woo aura, there is death just waiting to happen.

Hibari also thoroughly punished Emily. Don't ask how, but after it, she had a face that looked like Chrome's in episode 184, all sad.

(In my opinion, when Daemon Spade possessed Chrome, he raped her first. It explains why she was crying, other than Daemon trying to get sympathy.)

Also, Emily was carrying her scythe with her at all times now.

The members of the 'Disciplinary Committee' are allowed to carry weapons, right?

Emily was contemplating that.

_And where does Kyoya drag his tonfas out of? Some secret pocket? Does he store them in his pants or what?_

Revenge. Emily wanted revenge. She took out her laptop and began to edit the blackmail videos she took. Emily was going to post the video she was making on youtube and on the Namimori Middle School website.

You don't know this, but Emily has serious hacker skills.

…..

Did you guys read KHR Chapter 360? That was hilarious!

Okay, for those who don't read the manga, this is what happened. A guy offers to release the curse of the Arcobaleno on one infant. He is the one that cursed them in the first place. It's a big fat fight. So every single Arcobaleno has representatives to fight for them. Reborn has Tsuna, Yamamoto, Dino and Gokudera. Skull- Enma (a new character). Colonello- CEDEF. Mammon- Varia. Verde- Mukuro and his gang. No Chrome. Yuni- Byrakuran and the real Six Funeral Wreaths/ Gamma and his subordinates.

And get this:

Fon's representative is… Hibari Kyoya! OH MY GOD IT WAS HILARIOUS! They look so much like each other, and Fon was sitting on Hibari's head too!

_**Remember, for every review over thirty words, I'll write 500 words!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Parent Visitations

Ahh, so today there is eleven. That means 5,500 words!

You guys are killing me, but I asked for it, and seven or eight… or about twenty hours of writing is calming anyway.

Well, Emily is now going to be spreading the "love" all around. You know, the way she shows "affection"? (blackmail…) I'm trying to get through the daily life arc, by putting the happy lifes of Tsuna and Co. as fillers between other arcs. So big stories are not going to come by very often.

Here comes FLUFF! (or at least an attempt) I found out that I'm really bad at writing it, since all my friends are the violent type, and have no romance for me to study. Other than a romance similar to a Bel/Fran complex.

So please excuse me if the chapter's not really good.

This is what KHR would be like if it belonged to me and if I had great drawing skills.

But no, it won't happen, it's the original author's. *sighs*

…..

Emily thought about the people she knew, lying in bed as she was thinking about them. Hibari was off early to Namimori today, mumbling something about extra discipline needed today. So Emily could just relax and enjoy the morning for a few minutes.

Let's see… Mizuki was happy, because of Emily and her annoying pranks.

Tsuna was small and girly as usual.

Yamamoto was positive until the point of depression.

Gokudera was his shitty self.

And Kyoya was a really good cook!

Emily had found out last night…

…

"_Ne, Kyoya…" Emily started, wondering if she should continue._

"_What?"_

"_What do you eat? Because you never seem to eat, and I cook for myself, so what do you eat?"_

"_Hn." With that, Hibari walked over to his kitchen, and pulled out various random boxes and ingredients._

"_Ohhhhh, so you cook for yourself toooo? Can I have some?"_

"_No."_

"_Pleeeeeeease?"_

"_No."_

_Emily sat on the floor and started to look extremely innocent. She played with the tips of her long, honey hair and begged, "Please?"_

"…"

_Emily then opened her eyes wide and pouted. It did not help that she wore an adorable shirt with something that looked like Hibird on it. Kyoya could not resist cute herbivores. A common weakness among cool and tough people._

"_PLEASE!"_

"_Fine."_

_And Emily enjoyed an amazingly good Italian dinner._

…_._

She sat up suddenly. "Kyoya made me a great dinner yesterday! Why don't I make him lunch today? Yeah!" Emily said aloud.

Hurrying around, she was able to get the rice cooked, seaweed wrapped up, and flavoring added to Emily's one of a kind rice balls! Despite being known as the loser in our world, she was a great chef too. It was her hidden talent number nine. Emily had won multiple competitions, under the name Alyss Bianchi. But no one knew…

She packaged the rice balls into two bentos and brought two pairs of black chopsticks, stuffing it all into a dainty cloth.

Emily walked to Nami-chuu, marveling at the sakura trees that grew year round. They seemed almost magical, scattering their petals everywhere when spring came. She wanted for spring to come soon, so Emily could see the delicate pink flowers drift everywhere. But no, spring was months away.

Swinging her lunch around, Emily plopped down on the pavement just outside the school gates, gazing at the bare trees. A cool breeze drifted across.

She sat outside, not paying attention to time. Oh wait, wasn't it class visitations day?

Ahh, that explains why there were so many adults, and why Kyoya didn't bite them to death yet. Over in the quad, overenthusiastic parents bragged about their children.

"My child is going to be rich and famous!"

"She's had A-pluses the whole year!"

"Make sure you brush your hair, sweetie!"

"Arghhhhh…" Emily groaned. This was retarded. This was ruining the great feeling she had. This was ridiculous, _why don't they all just shut up and die already in a smelly, deep, rat-infested pit? Better yet, why not with a sadistic-_

"Herbivore."

_-anyway?_

Emily turned around, seeing a skylark behind her.

"You're almost late. Get to class or I'll bite you to death."

Usually, Emily would have stood up, and tried to piss Hibari off the most she could, but today, someone had already beaten her to it, so she picked up her bag and ran to class.

A moral in life: When life gives you pissed off morning people in the morning, stay away. 'Cause they will be even worse in the afternoon.

Now, Emily was sitting inside the classroom, looking nervously at the adults. A very, very short granny sat by Tsuna, along with his mom… or at least airheaded Kyoko number two._ Tsuna's mom and Kyoko. Are they related or what?_

Emily sighed, annoyed by all the fawning parents. The only thing worth noting was Yamamoto was exactly like his dad. EXACTLY! They smiled a lot, laughed that incredibly insane laugh, and were both impossible to blackmail! That was Emily's nightmare. Not another Yamamoto.

"Attention! Get to your seats; the bell is about to ring!" A large scuffle began, then settled down as everyone got to their seats, parents standing in the back.

_Brinnnnnnnnnnng!_

"Okay, now class has started. Who would like to introduce their parents first?"

….

Emily's Point Of View (my first!)

Student after student were called up, almost reaching my turn. I have no parents, so this is incredibly pointless.

_This is stupid. I should just use my armband to ditch classes._

"Exuse me, senpai?" I raised my hand, smiling my innocent smile, smile number 4 for asking questions, "May I go to the Reception Room, as I have part of the Disciplinary Committee's duties to do?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Bianchi-san?" It's freakin' quiet! How could she not hear?

My smile instantly turned into an evil smirk. "Of course, I will repeat what I said, although it is unnecessary…" I raised the Disciplinary Committee armband up.

"Of-f cou-urse! Y-you are excus-sed, B-ianchi-i-san!" my teacher stuttered, fully aware of the payment Kyoya would give her if I was late.

"Good." I brought out my gleaming silver scythe. I stole it from Kyoya's garage. "Anyone who interrupts class will be shredded to ribbons."

….

Author POV

Emily walked out into the hallway, long hair ribbons streaming behind her.

Her haircut was layers, with a long ponytail, similar to Yuni, Mukuro, and Daemon Spade combined. Silky hazel hair floated away.

_Everything about her reminds me of Hibari-san! _Tsuna thought, a blank, desperate look on his face._ Scary scary scary scary!_

Emily walked around the school, enjoying how peaceful and calm it was, while voicing aloud, "Why isn't Kyoya in classes when he always tells people to get to classes on time or else he'll 'bite you to death'? What a hypocrite. First, drinking tea made from herbs for 'herbivores' when he's a 'carnivore'. Second, going to school and not taking classes when he was sleeping on the roof. And third, eating pocky was a crime if you are named Hibari Kyoya." Emily aimlessly drifted through the halls, hefting her scythe on one shoulder and her lunch/lunch for Kyoya with her other hand.

….

Hibari, on the other hand, was not very happy. He sat inside the Reception Room, drinking steaming green tea from THE mug that all fangirls desired.

Well, there were excessive herbivores on campus, and it was loud. How could it get worse?

The door slid open. Kyoya looked at it, expecting his secretary to come in.

"Hello, son." A tall, raven-haired man said.

"Kyoya!" a young, silver doe eyed woman gushed. "We just got back from our business trip!" _Herbivores. The ones I specifically did not want to see today._

Hibari rose from his seat on the red couch and bowed. "Good morning, father, mother."

"Kyoya, are you having fun in school? I'm so glad we had time to come to class visitations!" his mother asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's fine."

"Son, do you have a girlfriend?" Hibari's father demanded. "You are handsome and look just like me. Are you in a relationship yet?"

Hibari fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No father. I'm fourteen."

"Well, you should get a girlfriend! I want to be a grandma before I'm forty-five! Aww, I want grandchildren!" his mother whined, flipping her blond tresses.

"Mother, I-"

"Blah blah blah! Talk talk talk! People talk too much. I saw a poster, saying 'Hibari Kyoya' fanclub! You have a fanclub! Popular boys have girlfriends! How'd you think I met your dad? Hmm?"

Oh please. Hibari's heard this story way too much, growing up.

"Kyoya. We've had this discussion multiple times, about how you are supposed to carry on our name. The Hibaris, who have been mayor of Namimori for centuries, are going to die out? That is pathetic."

Hibari Kyoya was itching to drag his tonfas out, but he couldn't. These were the people that brought him into existence, and to this school, even though they were _pissing him off_.

The door slammed open again. Hibari was even more annoyed at whoever it was now, it didn't matter who it was, they were going to be bitten to death.

He lunged forward with his tonfas, delivering a thrust to the head, when it was blocked by some metal staff.

An irritated voice complained, "HEY! I come to do your paperwork for once, and this is how you pay me? You really are a hypocrite!"

Kyoya looked up to see an Emily Bianchi radiating a killer aura and holding a scythe.

"Hn." Hibari withdrew his tonfas, and sat back onto his couch.

Emily had finally noticed the people in the room, who looked shocked to see a girl barge in.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Emily Bianchi. I assume you are Mr. and Mrs. Hibari?"

"Yes!" the woman chirped. Her blond hair and silver eyes, with pale skin, gave off a regal appearance.

"Yes." the man replied. He was raven-haired, and looked just like Kyoya, except taller, dressed in a formal suit, and even more intimidating.

"Kyoya! What am I supposed to do?"

"Hn?"

"Whatever. I'll just start on this pile of paper, okay?"

The parents were still looking at Emily.

Mrs. Hibari winked and elbowed Mr. Hibari. He smirked.

Kyoya stalked off, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Kyoya! I forgot to give you this!" Emily jumped up from her seat at the desk, and handed him a bento.

He stopped. "What is this?"

"Ahhh, since you cooked me Italian food last night, I decided to make you rice balls!"

Instead of throwing the food out the window, like Hibari's parents expected him to, he took it from Emily's hand and walked off.

The adults stared even more.

Mr. Hibari quickly followed behind.

…..

After a terse minute or two, Hibari's dad popped the question. "So, son, you have a girlfriend now?"

"No."

"She called you by your first name."

"She's not afraid to."

"You didn't kill her, unlike what I taught you to."

"She beat me once."

"Really…" _That's a special girl. _Mr. Hibari trailed off, "So when are you getting married?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. "She's not my girlfriend."

Hibari's dad smirked. "You sound just like me. It's a wonder your voice never cracks."

His eye was twitching now. "Get the point, father."

"She made you lunch. Full proof."

"She works for me. She is my secretary."

"Remember, about 30% of CEOs admitted to cheating on their wives with their secretaries. (I am not sure if this is completely accurate, I think I read this in Time or something…) Are you still a virgin?" *

"Yes. Of course."

"So, let me ask: when are you getting married?"

"I'm too young."

"You always can be engaged."

"You barely know Emily."

"There it is again. First name basis."

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"Fine. Go ahead and deny it. But we all know that's not true."

"…"

"I expect to have a heir by the time you are twenty."

Hibari frowned. At the age of fourteen, his father wanted him to have a child in six years? Seriously?

"…"

"So get a girlfriend! And if you are gay, I will not tolerate that. You have to carry on the family name."

…..

Emily sat in the Disciplinary Committee's room, working furiously at her desk.

"So, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hibari peeked at Emily's papers.

"Oh, since Kyoya is part of the Disciplinary Committee, he has paperwork, about safety and whatnot. Since there is a lot of papers concerning discipline, he hires me, as his secretary, to help."

"Why do you call my son by his first name? Only my husband and I do."

_Ummmm… What do I say?_

"Um… since I know him so well, it's easier for me to call Kyoya by his first name?"

The woman smiled like ice. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Really? Denial~"

Emily sighed. "I'm not."

"Aww, just like my son! He's growing up so fast! My little Kyoya is getting older!" Mrs. Hibari whined.

Emily's eyes were twitching. _Is this why Kyoya doesn't live with his parents? They are annoying to the point where I want to chop the blasted lady into eensy, teensy little bits!_

….

After one exhausting hour with Hibari's parents, asking them whether they were in a relationship and this and that, Emily and Kyoya finally got rid of them.

They left by ditching Mr. and Mrs. Hibari. Emily excused herself to use the bathroom, and Hibari… well, he just alerted his dad that there was probably a meeting somewhere that Mr. Hibari needed to attend, and so Kyoya's father rushed off.

There was no one on the roof, so they both sat up there, not aware that the other was on the rooftop too.

They sighed in unison.

"Huh?" Emily stood up, finally noticing Hibari. "Oh, hey Kyoya! Honestly, your parents are a handful."

"Hn."

Emily hopped up to where Kyoya sat, and plopped down next to him.

"Your mom was going on and on, asking stupid questions like, 'Are you and my son in a relationship?' and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need pity from herbivores."

"Is your dad that annoying too? He looks just like you, I would have to be not surprised if he called people 'herbivores' too."

"…"

"Hey! Answer my question!"

Hibari sighed. And then stood up and banged his head against the wall.

"That's bad for your brain! Just because you don't do that in public, it doesn't mean you can do that in private!"

"I do what I want."

"That's stupid! You obviously wanted to kill your parents!"

"Hn."

"Instead of banging your head against the wall, why don't you eat lunch?" Emily suggested, sitting down and opening up her bento.

Kyoya took Emily's advice, and sat down, although grudgingly. He opened up the bento, and to his dismay, there were no chopsticks.

"Oops… Here, you can use my pair," Emily handed over her ebony black chopsticks to Hibari, "I'll just use my fingers."

Hibari made no sound, and took the chopsticks. He popped a rice ball into his mouth.

"It's… pretty good, for an herbivore."

Emily shrugged, and started to eat her rice balls with her fingers.

"Don't do that. It's not sanitary,"

Kyoya picked up a rice ball, and put his hand on Emily's face, opening her mouth. He gently placed the food in her mouth, and withdrew his chopsticks.

"Hrmph?" (translation: What?)

"Chew."

Emily followed the command, and swallowed. "Thanks, Kyoya!"

"Open your mouth again."

And Hibari fed Emily for the rest of lunch, with his chopsticks.

…

After a satisfying lunch, Emily returned to class, smiling and radiating a shiny white gleam, the total opposite of what she was when she left two hours ago.

Just as she walked in, the bell rang.

"Oh, school's out!" Emily exclaimed. She skipped over to the Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna group and grinned.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera asked. "Why are you so happy? It's creeping me out!"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure?" Tsuna butted in, "You are usually more depressing… and loud."

"Oh, I'm happy because Kyoya ate the lunch I made for him, instead throwing it away!"

The boys stared.

"...What?" Emily questioned.

"Wait…WHAT?" Yamamoto chorused, along with Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Hm? I don't get what you're saying."

"But Hibari-san never eats anything given to him from his fangirls…" Tsuna stuttered. "Did something happen to him?"

"I paid him back for making me Italian food last night."

"Hibari-san can _cook_?"

"Yeah…"

Yamamoto laughed. "Ahahaha! I didn't know Hibari-san could make Italian food!"

"Yes, Yamamoto, he can cook." Emily commented dryly, while sounding sarcastic.

Gokudera spoke up. "How does Hibari-san eat? I thought he was a vampire or a UMA. Tell me his eating habits!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a stalker."

"I'm not! I have made it my goal to track down mythical creatures!"

"That's a stalker of mythical creatures, then."

"Answer my question, stupid woman!"

"Well, I didn't pack a pair of chopsticks for him, and so he used my chopsticks. Kyoya said something about using my fingers being unsanitary, and we shared the chopsticks."

Gokudera frowned. "That's it?"

"Yup!"

Tsuna was now visibly shaking.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Emily inquired. "Why are you spazzing out?"

"Eto… Why …did Hibari-san feed you?"

"Dunno."

Mizuki jumped out of nowhere. "WHAT?"

"Eh?" Emily responded.

"YOU GOT HIBARI-SAMA TO BE NICE TO YOU? NOOOOOOOOOO YOU JERK!"

"Too much sugar, Mizuki… Are you on steroids?"

"This is totally unfair! The statue drank the potion! So I'm Hibari-sama's soul mate!" (Reference to last chapter)

Emily smirked. "No, actually not."

"Huh? Wait. HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE STATUE AND THE POTION PART? THAT IS SECRET, IT'S ONLY FOR OUR FANCLUB!"

"It's not a secret anymore, your fanclub activities. Or should I say 'religion'?"

Emily expertly pulled out a CD from nowhere and slid it inside her laptop (that also mysteriously appeared).

It played… showing photos of the shrine, recordings of the chants, and worst of all, Mizuki putting _questionable_ items into her so called potion.

Tsuna promptly fainted, along with Gokudera, who had a bad stomachache, and was mumbling about how this Mizuki seemed to be so similar to 'his' Bianchi.

"Hey! Who said I belong to Gokudera!" Emily yelled. She thereby concluded that Gokudera was an idiot with a Tsuna complex.

Luckily, Yamamoto held her back.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera has a sister named Bianchi too, except it's her first name; while Bianchi is your last name."

"Ohhhhhhh…." Emily then put away her bloody scythe and sat on a desk.

"The reason why he collapsed is because Gokudera always does when he sees his sister. Since your video reminded him of Bianchi-san, put together with seeing her earlier, he fainted."

"I never you could think, Yamamoto!"

The person mentioned above stiffened a bit, but continued smiling.

…

Emily went 'home'. Basically Kyoya's house, which she had blackmailed him into staying there, along with Reborn's help.

Since she could not pay, Reborn had given Hibari some money, and Emily did chores.

Emily picked up the laundry basket and hefted it to the washing room. This was a traditional Japanese house, so there were no washing machines.

_This is crap. It's not 1600 or anything, so why doesn't this place have a washing machine?_

Emily hated laundry. One, stereotypical girls always did the laundry. Two, it was exhausting. Three, scrubbing off bloodstains was annoying.

She picked up one of Kyoya's white shirts, and dumped it into the steaming tub, along with everything else. She added some soap and began to scrub.

This week, there were no bloodstains. Emily scrubbed until her arms were sore. The worst part of this torture was, she had to wash THE Hibari Kyoya's underwear. That sucks, but Emily made herself feel better by thinking _Kyoya's fangirls would kill to do this, wash Kyoya's clothing!_

It was tedious, but there was one advantage. Emily was in possession of all of Hibari's clothing. Which means she could steal it, embarrassing Kyoya for life.

Today, after dealing with Hibari's parents (on a Friday, no less) Emily was ready to do something that would cheer her up…

…

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Clothes." The words seethed out from Kyoya's mouth.

"I don't know, they all went suspiciously missing."

Hibari picked up Emily and glared into her eyes. Even though Emily was the only person who could stand up to Kyoya's glares, getting it from three inches away was terrifying. "Where are they?"

"Okay, okay. I admit I stole your clothes. They're scattered all over Namimori."

Hibari dropped Emily and stalked off, presumably to find all of his clothes before the next day. "I will bite you to death later." Emily smirked and went off to do some more "chores".

…..

Kyoya flitted from street to street, looking for his clothes. When he got home earlier, he changed into his black silk yukata, leaving Emily to wash his uniform and jacket.

That was a bad choice. He was wearing clothing that looked like a bathrobe to any casual viewer, since the summer festival wasn't even close.

Emily had very cleverly, he had to admit, hidden every single bit of clothing in a separate place in Namimori, leaving him only a few hours to find each and every one article before people woke up.

Hibari walked down a street in his yukata, earning squeals from any fangirl who happened to see him from a balcony or window. They were snapping photos like crazy, but somehow he would not show up on them. (Connections to Shoichi Irie and Spanner. Don't ask.)

"You herbivore," he muttered, "I will give you serious punishment."

…..

Next morning, Kyoya walked to school, dressed in his normal uniform. He had been able to find all his clothing, but he had a niggling suspicion that something was forgotten.

He was right.

On top of the flagpole, instead of the Namimori flag being on it, there was a pair of boxers fluttering in the breeze. That looked as if they were made of black silk.

….

At the Hibari household:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream roused many of the neighbors, but when they noticed it was coming from Hibari Kyoya's house, they hurriedly looked away and pretended nothing had just happened…

…..

Emily had been whacked so many ways that she could not count how many scars and bruises she had. Some kid had pity enough to call an ambulance, after wincing at her injuries.

_I'm so glad that Reborn is paying for my hospital bill,_ Emily thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Kyoya strutted into the room, looking confident as ever until the nurse left. He sank down onto Emily's bed, frowning. "Herbivore? Emily?" Hibari face fell, he sat there, speechless. She was covered with gauze, so many yards of it that Emily was swaddled in them.

_What have I done? … ERGGGGHHHH…Regret is for herbivores._

A solitary tear rolled down Emily's cheek; she moved and mumbled something in her daze.

"Hn?" Hibari leaned closer to Emily, trying to comprehend what she said unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya…" more tears cascaded down her face.

He wiped her tears away with his hand, and patted her head. Then he left.

On the windowsill next to her bed, was a black obi and a single tiny box.

…

Hibari walked home, occasionally stopping to beat up some losers or bypass a large crowd. He wasn't in the mood to beat up a horde of people.

_Emily… Are you okay?_

Kyoya shook his head. _ No, don't think about the psychopath! …Herbivore._

He continued to walk, his steady footsteps the only sound in the dark night.

Should he forgive Emily? Maybe…

That thought disappeared as he stepped inside his house.

"Emily… You will receive further punishment."

…..

Emily's eyes fluttered open.

_Hospital. I'm in the bed, in a room that's scary white. Yup._

She whipped her head everywhere, looking at the scenery. A vase, filled with flowers, a sushi tray, and metal polisher (for her scythe, perhaps?).

There was something on the windowsill. Emily squinted; they were blurry and out of focus.

Emily gasped, her mouth open.

A black obi and a tiny green box.

She reached out, and picked up the box. There was some scratching.

"A bird!" Emily let it hop onto her hand. Even though it looked just like Hibird, it wasn't Hibari's bird. That's because it didn't sing the Namimori anthem. She could recognize it as from the pet store she had bought Hibird from by the wrappings…

….

_Last night:_

_Hibari patrolled the streets of Namimori, but in reality, he was going to the hospital._

_Hibird sat on his shoulder, chirping. It suddenly flew off, singing. But then it stopped, and landed on a trash can twenty feet ahead._

"_Do you want me to follow you?"_

_It chirped again, as if responding to the question._

_Kyoya stalked off, walking about 100 feet before Hibird flew into a shop, it seemed to be closing up for the night._

_When Hibari walked in, the lady was feeding Hibird some birdseed._

"_Hn."_

_When the saleslady heard this noise, she whirled around._

"_Hello, sir…" Her eyes widened. "W-what wo-ould you-u l-ike?" she stuttered nervously. He was that intimidating._

_Hibari looked around, seeing Hibird was familiar in this place. Something clicked into place._

"_You have been feeding Hibird."_

"_Your-r bi-ird?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Y-yes…" the woman answered, eyes darting left and right._

"_At this time every day."_

"_Ye-es… May I ask you a question?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Well, a few weeks ago, I had a girl buy this exact bird. She said it was for…Hibari Kyoya. Are-e y-you hi-im?"_

"_Yes."_

_The poor lady's jaw dropped. Instead of killing the bird, THE Hibari Kyoya had let it live?_

_He reached out his hand. The lady flinched, but relaxed when she saw Hibird hop over onto it and chirp. It flew into Hibari's hair and snuggled there._

"_I'd like to buy a bird, just like this one."_

_The woman smiled. All animal lovers are nice people underneath._

"_You can have it for free. Who are you giving it to?"_

"… _Emily, the girl who bought me Hibird."_

_Kyoya started to walk out. Then paused, and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll bite you to death."_

_Maybe not._

"_And continue to feed Hibird."_

…_._

Emily peered at the little bird. _So. Freakin'. Adorable!_

It sat in Emily's hair, pecking at the loose strands of hair.

"You look just like Hibird. To be able to tell the difference, let's call you… Well, since I assume Kyoya bought you for me, I'll name you Mori! Like the last part of Nami_mori..._ "

It chirped and closed its eyes, and started to sleep, while also staying put in Emily's hair.

Emily smiled and turned her attention to the black obi. _Where did that come from? I have a yukata that would go with it perfectly, is that the obi for it?_

She shrugged, then yawned and went to sleep, the newly christened Mori snoozing away atop Emily's head.

….

Hibari visited the hospital again, only to find Emily fresh and awake.

"Oh, hi, Kyoya!" she chirped. "Did you give me a bird and a black obi?"

"Hn." Hibari sat down in a chair, without even blinking.

"Hey, why are you visiting me? Wait, why am I in the hospital in the first place?"

Kyoya would've fainted if he wasn't Hibari Kyoya.

"I don't know." He stated, avoiding eye contact.

Emily frowned. "Hey Kyoya, wanna play video games? I'm bored…"

…

Mizuki lurked in the shadows outside the room. Her Hibari-sama, visiting his fiancée? Why did his dad have to arrange their marriage? Why couldn't she be his future wife? WHY WAS IT THAT EMILY HAD HIBARI-SAMA?

Mizuki sighed. Winning Kyoya's heart was thirty times harder than she thought, even though the statue drank her potion. _Good, Bianchi-san only got to record me making my potion, not the statue blessing me. That was and is unknown to anyone but the members of the fanclub._

She stood up from her crouching position, deciding to walk to the bathroom. But stopped when she heard conversation from inside. _That's Hibari-sama!… and stupid Bianchi-san, aka Emily the puke from rejects._

"No." Hibari's voice clearly sounded, to the delight of Mizuki. It took all she had to not squeal right now.

"Pleaseeee?" _Crap, he's talking to his fiancée. She's not worth his time._

"No."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"No."

"But every boy your age does this!"

"Hn."

"Fine, every boy your age wants to do this, but they have no one to do it with."

"Hn."

"This is the only time I'll ever ask!"

"…Fine."

"Yay!"

"But I'll make sure to keep you up all night, begging for mercy."

"No way! I'm going to kill you if you do that!"

"You asked for it."

Mizuki stared at the door. And ran down the hall, screaming.

"Eh? What was that noise?" Emily questioned, sitting on the bed. "Which video game do you want to play? Kingdom Hearts? Call of Duty? Choose wisely, we're going to be playing them through the whole night."

"Anything bloody."

"You are a pervert and now, a sadist!"

…...

Next morning, Kyoya was slouching in a chair, mouth slightly open and drooling, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Kyoya! Wake up!" Emily got out of her bed, took the game controller from Hibari's lap, and shook him.

"…Hn…" Kyoya was still sleepy; he was unaccustomed to playing video games for hours on end. And against an annoying herbivore.

Emily pouted. Hibari usually kicked her awake, but this time, Emily could do the kicking. _Nah, maybe something really embarrassing…_

Emily leaned close to Kyoya, and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"NOW WAKE UP! BEFORE I SHRED YOU INTO RIBBONS!"

Hibari ungracefully fell off the chair, a pink tint dusting his ivory face.

"That worked! Yay!"

Kyoya glared, but the pink cheeks were still there, revealing his true emotions.

"Oh? Why are you blushing, Kyoya?"

"Hn." The comment was stated a little too much faster than normal, but Emily didn't notice.

"Thanks for the bird and obi too!" Emily smiled, "I really liked the bird, so I named it Mori, after Namimori, because you gave it to me!"

That smile was the one Hibari dreaded the worst, because it was warm enough to melt his frozen heart and expose his only weakness.

…

Kyoya had left suddenly after Emily had said thanks, and so Emily was left alone in the hospital again. Since it was rather early, she decided to eat the sushi that was left as a present.

It was from Yamamoto, and Tsuna had left the typical bouquet of flowers too.

Gokudera was too stingy or mean to actually give a real gift, so there was nothing from him.

A new pile of get well cards were stacked on Emily's right side, but one of them caught her attention. It was engraved with a fancy gold logo, holding a bullet in the center and inscribed "Vongola".

"This is Reborn's for sure. He's the only guy who would send something Mafia-related."

Emily opened it up, and to her dismay, it said:

_On December 25, _

_there will be a Vongola-style ball held at Namimori Middle School._

_Dress appropriately._

_~Reborn._

_P.S. All of the school will be involved. They'll just call it the Christmas fair._

_Bring a date._

"WHAT?" Emily yelled, ignoring the stares the nurse gave her.

_No no no no no! What is the stupid infant going to pull off next? If it's anything without weapons because it involves the school, I'm not going!_

Emily flopped down onto her bed. Reborn was starting a Christmas fair (non religious, just for fun) and made it into a Vongola event. There probably would be mistletoe everywhere and he wanted her to bring a date? Really! A lot of boys would ask to be her date, but Emily didn't want one, and to the school, she was "engaged" to Hibari. It seemed to be widely accepted that she was Kyoya's fiancée, and the excitement had died down. But nobody would ask her out or go to the ball with her because they would not want to risk Hibari Kyoya's wrath.

Stupid Reborn had made her life complicated again when it was finally getting peaceful. But Emily could take control of the fair… Maybe even putting Kyoya to work?

…

*Hibari's dad asks really embarrassing questions. Geesh, I almost feel sorry for Kyoya.

The next chapter will be arrangements and everything for the fair, and would you rather have Emily and Kyoya do a Maid Café, or a party room?

Also, you guys should go online to youtube and search "Tsuna's Life, Like A Boss" by vongolacrack. IT'S FUNNY!

AND REVIEW, 'CAUSE IF YOU REVIEW MORE THAN THIRTY WORDS, I TYPE 500 WORDS! (6x the awesomeness!)

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: Kokuyo Arc and One Long Day

3000 words… Hm, less than last time. Well, I'm going to drop the proposition. It kinda takes the fun out of writing. But rest assured, I'm going to still write at least 1000 words per chapter.

Also, I have had an offer from Hibari000 to beta! I might accept, although I need to figure out how that stuff works. And I have a tendency to forget things like that.

…

Emily stared off into space at lunch, choosing to sit by herself under the bare sakura trees. Shivering, she pulled out her bento and picked up her chopsticks.

"When is winter going to come?" she wondered, absentmindedly dropping her chopsticks. Emily sighed, bent down, picked up the chopsticks, and began to think about what had stressed her out so much…

…

A while ago:

"Okay, children, we are going to have an exhibit or activity for the upcoming Christmas Fair!" the teacher announced, whacking her ruler on the board. "Any suggestions?"

Multiple hands shot up.

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ones that concern flashy and glittery dance costumes, put your hands down."

About half of the hands disappeared.

"No French kissing either."

Two hands remained.

"So, Sasawaga-san first, and then Bianchi-san."

"A play! Romeo and Juliet… Sleeping Beauty, or any fairytale!" the orange haired girl squealed, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Ahh, not bad." The teacher nodded. "Bianchi-san?"

"A café? Maid or cosplay themed?" Emily asked hesitantly, looking as if she was wondering if this was acceptable. However, this was going through her brain: _Pffft! Boys wearing maid dresses!_ Living with Kyoya had an advantage anyway; you learned how to fake emotions. (Puppy dog face and false innocence.)

"These are both great suggestions! We'll vote tomorrow and announce which one we are going to do!"

_Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!_

"Class dismissed!"

_Crap! I don't want to do a play! Please choose the café… It's more funny too!_

…..

Emily sighed, for the millionth time. A Romeo and Juliet play? Really? The girls in this anime world can be so cliché and stereotypical.

Well, not Mizuki. She was just stupid.

"Hey, Emily-san… I was wondering if you'd like… to be my date to the Christmas ball?"

She froze in temporary shock for a second, not knowing who or what it could be. Hopefully not the rumored Dr. Shamal, the horrible pervert of a school nurse.

Emily turned around to see Blaine, the popular third year, leaning against a sakura tree. She sighed again, but in relief this time. He was turning into a curious hue of pink that reminded Emily somewhat of… salmon pink. Ew. But something about his blush seemed… off. She just couldn't place what. Emily just stared. Who wants to get asked to a date a month from now if she doesn't even know or care about the person? Not Emily. So, she has to find a valid reason not to go with Blaine. Kyoya was a good reason why, seeing how he is so protective of his school.

"Ummmmm… I don't think Kyoya would appreciate that."

His short blond hair whispered in the breeze, tangled up and messy. "Please? Even if you're Hibari-san's future wife… you're still not… married yet? Correct? And I heard it was an arranged marriage…" He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up from her seat, bewildering her. He snaked an arm around her waist, forcing her close.

Before Emily could reply or scream, a black something shot down from mysterious whereabouts, and landed gracefully in front of the blond-haired teen, leaves swirling about. A downdraft came, blowing all the honey-colored hair out of Emily's face.

When the leaves had died down in a cacophony of colors a moment later, there stood Hibari Kyoya in all his glory.

Jacket that never falls off? Check.

Uniform underneath? Check.

The red and yellow armband that marks him as chairman of the Disciplinary Committee? Check.

Oh, and also, brandishing a pair of his trademark sleek silver tonfas.

"Get out of here or I'll bite you to death."

The astonished teen backed off, as if Hibari was a wild dragon, walking away faster and faster, until he broke into a run and ran. Ran, For. His. Freaking. Life.

Then Kyoya whisked away into nowhere to chase after Blaine, leaving a confuzzled Emily, and Kyoko running toward Emily.

….

"Emily-chan! Are you okay? I was worried when Blaine-san approached you; there have been rumors that he was molesting girls! Good thing Hibari-san swooped in and saved you!" Kyoko shot out all at once in a blur.

"Yeah…"

"Ooooh! I'm so jealous that you have a boyfriend like Hibari-san!"

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kyoko. "What?"

The doe-eyed girl smiled. "Well, it's really obvious that he likes you! He saved you from a boy who was trying to hit on you, like a good boyfriend!"

"So what are you implying?" Emily asked. She had packed up the remains of her lunch and was ready to go to class.

"That he lov-" A stifling pure inky black aura filed the air. Even Kyoko had to notice that, what with being an airhead and everything.

Kyoko was cut off by the appearance of Hibari.

"Hello, Kyoya! What are you doing here again?"

He took hold of Emily's arm, and started to drag her off, leaving a giggling Kyoko behind. "Excuse us, Sasawaga-san," Hibari smoothly called over his shoulder.

"Kyoya! What are you doing?" Emily hissed, unable to wrench Hibari's grip off her wrist.

"Making sure you will not get molested by that herbivore again. I will accompany you to class."

"Oh." Emily paused, and spoke up again, "Hey, you should take part in our class presentation! Since I'm a member of the Committee, you should join too!"

He quizzically looked at Emily. "Fine…?"

"Yes! I will not suffer alone! And if you don't come… There's always blackmail and Reborn…"

_What? What is her class doing? Hopefully nothing with stupid costumes…_

….

The class stared at Emily suspiciously. Perhaps the rumors had spread already in five minutes, or just that Hibari Kyoya never, never, NEVER held peoples' hands. But here he was, dragging Emily behind by the hand.

"Thanks, Kyoya!" Emily chirped, blatantly ignoring the stares. Somehow along the way to class, Hibari's grip was slipping, and his hand ended up in her hand.

She plopped down into her chair, eyes following her every move.

Kyoko leaned over to Emily and whispered, "Why don't we go shopping later, after you 'work' for Hibari-san? I'm going to be with Hana-chan!"

She placed special emphasis on work. Seems like Mizuki has also been spreading rumors.

"Sure. Come to the Reception Room at four, okay?"

"Okay!"

…

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Emily. She walked up to the Disciplinary Committee's room, doing her paperwork quietly until she heard a polite knock. Glancing up at the wall, she realized that it was already four, and put down her pen.

Hibari sat nearby, watching silently. She stood up to open the door and collect her belongings when…

All of a sudden, Emily tripped, and crashed into Kyoya on the couch. She reached for the nearest thing and grabbed it. The couch sprung back a little, propelling Hibari onto the floor on top of Emily.

So they were left in a very compromising position. Emily was lying on the floor, pulling Kyoya's shirt and legs tangled up. Kyoya was straddling Emily's waist with his legs, his face three inches away from hers.

With no time to react, Kyoko and Hana barged in.

"We heard a loud thump and-" Kyolo looked down to see Emily and Hibari. Her eyes were shocked.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Hibari-san," Hana saucily teased.

At this, they hastily untangled, and Emily hurried away as fast as possible, saying a quiet "Goodbye, Kyoya," before she was gone with Kyoko and Hana.

Hibari sat on the couch dejectedly. True, he had liked being in that position… NO! _Only herbivores do that! Carnivores are loners!_

…..

Emily walked with Kyoko and Hana silently before Hana tried to break the silence.

"Hey, we are here to have fun! So cheer up!" she called, shaking a no-nonsense finger in front of Emily's face. "Let's go shopping, okay?"

They cheered up considerably after that, looking in random windows for a good store.

"Oh! Emily-chan, Hana-chan, look!" Kyoko pointed to an expensive shirt in the window of a store. "That's the same shirt Emily-chan is wearing!"

"Huh?" Emily turned around to find a shirt exactly like hers. "What?"

Hana spoke up. "Emily-chan, how did you get the money to buy this? It's about 20,000 yuan! I didn't know you were rich!" (I think that's about 200 dollars in U.S. currency.)

Emily sheepishly smiled. "Eheheheheh… Well, Kyoya actually bought it for me…" she trailed off, not mentioning _all_ her clothes were bought by Hibari.

"Hibari-san's _wealthy_?" Kyoko screamed, prompting stares from passerbys. "I cannot, cannot, _cannot_ believe that!"

"Yeah…"

Hana laughed. "Wow, lucky!"

After the commotion died down, the three girls walked on. _I never knew shopping could be so fun… It's a real change from being a sadist all the time; to be a normal girl for once…_

They continued looking into windows, until Hana and Kyoko decided they wanted to go to a shop filled with lingerie. When they strolled in, they walked amongst the racks of underwear until Hana announced, "How about we buy Emily some underwear… that Hibari-san would like to see her in?" Kyoko giggled at this comment, but she kept her mouth shut.

On the other hand, Emily looked positively pissed at this statement, but all she did was shoot a glare at Hana and continue to walk along. She swore that Hana was a pervert under all those layers of seriousness…

…

Emily walked past the Sawada household, holding her new underwear in her plastic shopping bag. Hana insisted that she buy it; it would "be alluring", but she kept it because Kyoko offered to buy Emily it; it was a present after all.

Peacefully walking by Tsuna's house, a loud wail drew Emily's attention.

"Gyahhhhhhh!" And a large purple object fell on Emily, causing her to let go of her bag and engulfed her in pink smoke.

….

Emily blinked. And blinked again. There were a group of adults surrounding her, looking similar to Haru, Kyoko, and Hana. Except 'Haru' had shorter hair, and 'Kyoko' had longer hair. Otherwise they looked like the same. Was this the Ten-Year Bazooka mentioned by that baby drinking cappuccinos? What was his name again?

TYL Haru looked at the newcomer and squealed, "Hahi! Haru sees Emily-chan from the past!"

TYL Hana and Kyoko turned around and gasped. "So Tsuna-san and his bazooka thing is true, huh?" TYL Hana asked.

Emily merely nodded.

"Well, you only have five minutes, so we'll just continue opening the boys' journals!" TYL Kyoko chirped. Emily stared, and questioned, "How did you manage to get their journals? Do they even keep journals?"

They nodded in unison. "Okay, we're opening Hibari-san's!"

Emily waited eagerly. Isn't it fun to try to find out Kyoya's deepest, darkest secrets?

"Hahi! It's blank!" TYL Haru whined, not believing it. TYL Hana took the journal from TYL Haru and started to flip through the pages. "Blank… blank… blank… Wait, there's a secret compartment in the back!"

TYL Hana flipped the latch of the not so secret place and dumped out the contents. Out fell a picture of an attractive tanned girl, with long hazel hair, interesting green eyes, and wearing a purple bikini. And a pair of underwear. Female panties.

"WHAT?" Emily yelled. "That's the underwear that Kyoko bought me-"

Pink smoke covered Emily's words.

…..

In the past, nothing happened. Except TYL Emily cursed about how they were going to open Kyoya's so called journal ("It's a diary! Even Haru has to agree!") and she didn't get to see it.

She poofed back to the future to find out, however… Even after ten years, Emily still has anger management problems.

….

Emily sat on the ground. Not in the future, her time. She sat stunned, unable to take how perverted Kyoya was.

"You. Demon. Spawn. From. Hell. I. Am. Going. To. Shred. You. To. Ribbons."

Emily stood up, pulled out her scythe, and walked off, eerily calm. So much happened in a day, huh?

….

Hibari was home, but he was somehow staying away from Emily.

Besides, she was plotting her revenge for the utmost humiliation. She was going to beat up Hibari Kyoya in the front of the school tomorrow. That would piss him off.

Emily didn't even say anything, she just glared.

_What? Did I do something? Hn. It's so like herbivores to get angry about nothing._

Hibari was confused as to why she would not talk to him, and let it go. But he couldn't help but feel a cross of silent anger, annoyance, and something indescribable, the opposite of how he felt whenever he bit someone to death.

Oh well. There was something important to do. No matter how hard the Disciplinary Committee tried to stop rumors about this, it was bound to leak tomorrow. And he had to take care of it.

….

The next morning, word had spread that people from Kokuyo High were taking down people from Nami Middle, and Hibari-san went to the abandoned hotel to 'deal' with the delinquents. No wonder Emily didn't see Hibari in the morning. But the plus side of this was Emily was not able to kill Kyoya, as her plan dictated, because he was off killing other people. The irony.

She sighed, and walked to school. Tsuna and Co. were mysteriously missing.

"Hmmm…" Tsuna missing + Co. missing + Reborn nowhere to be found + Hibari Kyoya gone + Reborn trying to get Kyoya into the mafia and how Tsuna was part of it = WHAT ARE THEY INVESTIGATING AT KOKUYO HIGH?

Do you know how suspicious that is?

Emily stood up from her chair, grabbed her bag, and jumped out the window.

"Hey! Bianchi-san!" the teacher yelled. She was not letting another attempted suicide happen again. Yamamoto's try was already enough.

"Orders from Kyoya."

"No, wait! We need to vote on the festival!"

Argh, retarded Christmas ball. There was going to be a masquerade from eight to ten, right? After class specials from five to eight? Whatever.

As soon as touching the ground, Emily found the emergency first-aid kit she hid under a bush (it doesn't hurt to be paranoid) and took off for Kokuyou.

"Whoever is causing this is going to die. It's my job to kill Kyoya." She muttered under her breath.

A certain pineapple haired guy from Emily's b-day sneezed.

….

Emily arrived at the abandoned park. And stared.

Tsuna was kicking some poor guy's ass. While wearing only boxers and using his fists. Gokudera, Yamamoto, that creepy pink haired lady, Reborn, and two people dressed in Koyuko High uniforms were staring in awe.

Well, not really staring in awe for the random people, they looked dead to the world. And their fashion sense was horrible. A pedo-like guy with little mini Hibirds and a bratty looking redhead lying on the floor. How ugly can you get? A murmur came from the pedo guy. It sounded like: "Martha… you sold two of my birds? Minnie and Steve were sooo cute~ but they're gone…all your fault…"

A few dead people laid here and there. The work of Kyoya? Tsuna's group didn't seem the type to go on a massacre. Nope, it was Kyoya for sure.

Emily snuck around the fight by cutting through the woods by the side. Huh, how convenient. Being in an anime world has its perks. _No, I am not helping. Reborn is capable of fighting Kyoya. Therefore, they are okay as long as Reborn stays, awake or not. I'd rather go see Kyoya. Count how many he killed. Maybe kill some others along the way._

"Oof!" Emily crashed into a tall man, wearing a Kokuyo uniform. "I'm sorry-" She looked up and saw Mukuro.

"WHAT? Mukuro-san, you got captured by the losers at Kokuyo? I'll kill those army rejects!*"

He appeared just as startled. "Emily-san? What are you doing here?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Duh! I'm here to piss off Kyoya!"

"Ehh… I saw him inside… I escaped, however. I'll take you to him, okay?" Mukuro grinned. (But he was anime style sweatdropping on the inside.)

"Yay! Thanks, Mukuro-san!" Emily started to walk toward the building, him following behind.

He smiled.

_And another one falls into my trap._

…..

Emily skipped along, until she saw the ominous building loom over her like Godzilla.

"Eh?" Mukuro had disappeared! There was a note, however, floating down from the sky.

_I have nothing personal against you. Join me and abandon the Tenth._

_~Mukuro_

"Join me? What, is that guy, a, ohh, let me guess, a crazy psycho trying to destroy the Mafia and take over the world? Highly unlikely." Emily sarcastically announced.

She shoved the note into her pocket and explored the run down building. _This place is disgusting._

Emily shook her head, and followed the route of dead bodies. Hibari was going to be at the end of it. But sheesh, why couldn't he have left some people for Emily to kill?

…

* Don't the uniforms look a little like the stereotype army clothing? The camouflage?

The beginning of the Kokuyo arc! Also, I didn't really want to do this arc (I can't spell Kokuyo without rewriting the word three times!) for unstated reasons, but I thought people would like it.

Oh, and for the fair, would you like a play or café? The festival will come after the Kokuyo arc. Café is cosplay or maid, your choice; or play, the choices are Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice in Wonderland or the classic Romeo and Juliet? All of them are my version, so any one you choose will be funny! I guarantee it! Tell me in your review!


	11. Chapter 11: Mukuro's A Retarded Failure!

EIGHTEEN REVIEWS? HOLY CRAP!

I'm so glad I'm not doing my proposition anymore… or else I'd have to type 9000 words! *goes pale at thought*

And the Christmas fair? Okay, since almost everyone wanted a maid café, I'll do that. But it's going to be…

A MANGA THEMED CAFÉ! AND IT IS GOING TO BE PANDORA HEARTS!

Okay, some of you haven't read Pandora Hearts. But it's really good. The reason why I chose this manga for the café is because they wear fancy costumes (Victorian style! Yeah!), and also it is my other favorite manga besides KHR…

To those who wanted Alice in Wonderland, Pandora Hearts is a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. And boys in maid dresses are part of the anime/manga (canon). So I've pretty much made everyone happy!

….

Emily wandered around the retarded Kokuyo place for fifteen minutes or so until she reached Gokudera. The building shook as if there was an earthquake, seeing there was an epic battle going on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as Gokudera unleashed his bombs on a guy.

"Oh nothing, just, you know, trying to get rid of this JERK!"

The guy stood up from the ground, clearly injured. Great, another kid wearing the stupid uniform.

"Kong Channel!" he yelled, lunging at Gokudera while changing… wait…what, teeth? His dirty blond hair was yuck. It looked like crap. "Byon, I'm coming!"

Emily was mildly irritated now. "Only idiots say 'Byon' while smiling, loser." She sat down and watched. Emily whistled a tune happily.

"LITTLE HELP HERE?"

"Okay, okay." And Emily pulled out her scythe and slashed across the guy's back.

"Huh, animal boy isn't as tough as real animals." She commented.

The blond sneered, "My name's KEN!" before passing out.

"Like the Barbie doll?"

Another person came, wearing the army green uniform.

"Hello again, Gokudera-san." Ewww. A barcode? On his face? Was he bought at the Walmart selling people or what?

"WHATEVER! WE DON'T HAVE THE FRIGGIN TIME FOR YOU!" Emily screamed.

Now there was a second unconscious army reject on the floor.

…

After patching up Gokudera with her first aid kit that Emily brought along, they continued to explore the Kokuyo Land building.

"Emily?"

"What?"

The silverette held up a white package. "Hibari-san is allergic to sakura and I brought him the cure."

"OHHHH, so that's why he was pissed when I planted a sakura tree in his backyard yesterday!"

Cue major sweatdropping.

Something moved. She whipped around to see a pile on the dirty floor.

Emily pushed aside some rubble. "Kyoya? Is that you?"

Hibari was cut up numerous ways, dripping blood from every part of his body.

He made a noise. What a terrible condition. Must hurt like hell.

"Shhh! Stay still and I'll fix you up!" Emily shushed, promptly wrapping Kyoya's arms, legs, and torso in bandages. Wait, _torso? As in no shirt?_

"Kyoya… What happened to your clothing?"

"Pineapple head… chopped off while fighting… tried to rape me…"

Emily facepalmed. _Mukuro was fighting Kyoya? Another pervert? Wow, join the show, Mukuro! You and Kyoya now belong to the Perverted Psychos group!_

"Why is my friend trying to kill us?" Emily whined, having realized who 'Mukuro' was. It was kind of obvious… Everyone wearing the Kokuyo uniform that Emily gave Mukuro; the name Mukuro; it's not that common. And the pineapple hair. NO ONE ELSE HAS THAT RETARDED HAIRCUT. NO ONE.

Emily peacefully continued to wrap Hibari's wounds, looking to the world calm, collected, and graceful. But not like that on the inside.

She rummaged around in her bag. "Aha!"

"Hn?"

"Painkillers! These are super strong… I got them from Reborn. It was attached to a note saying, 'You'll need these. Even though I'm a self proclaimed sadist, even I can't stand the pain you will go through, living with Hibari-san.'"

Kyoya just did his usual 'hn' and ate one.

He stood up.

"It's working! Good!"

Gokudera presented the bag to Hibari. "This is the cure for the sakura-kura disease… Take it or leave it."

Cue a glare. However, Kyoya did eat the pill, so whatever.

Emily jumped up from her sitting position on the ground and helped support him, calling Gokudera over to help too.

"I'm only doing this because Boss will need Hibari in case Mukuro is a dirty pervert," was Gokudera's reason.

_Boom!_

The wall exploded into crumbles and the three stepped through epically.

"We're here!" Emily announced happily to the others inside. Everyone stared. "What? Just trying to lift the mood. Geesh."

Gokudera was also feeling a little weak - side effects of Dr. Shamal the hentai's medicine. So he was leaning on Emily, while Hibari was leaning on Emily too. So she was sandwiched between two blood covered teens. Ewwww.

Emily threw Gokudera to the ground. Kyoya just stood up. They both ignored the anger management bomber boy and left him there.

_Isn't that a little too cruel? _Tsuna thought, sweatdropping.

"Mukuro… YOU TRIED TO RAPE KYOYA?"

_WTF?_ went through everyone's head now.

"Kufufufufu… Maybe."

Emily's eye twitched. She whipped her scythe out and yelled, "MUKURO-HENTAI, I'MMA KILL YOU WITH MY SCYTHE! YOU DON'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE WITH YOUR PITCHFORK THINGAMAJIG!"

Burnnnnnnnned.

Now Mukuro was boiling mad. "For your information, IT'S A TRIDENT! And I have illusionary powers too."

He struck the ground with his trident (pitchfork) and the ground crumbled to pieces, leaving nothing but magma below.

Emily blinked. Everyone was screaming like crazy except for Reborn and her. Why?

Turns out, Emily can't see illusions. It's probably because she's so stubborn that her brain automatically refuses to see them. Handy.

Reborn was wondering _how in the name of Timeteo the Tenth of Vongola why the heck she can't actually see the damn illusion_!

He smirked. Turns out he had another Dying Will Bullet. Not the one that makes Tsuna cool and in Hyper Dying Will mode, but the one where he's in his boxers.

Oh no.

One gunshot later, Emily had received a shot to the forehead. Tsuna heard, and immediately covered his eyes. THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NOSEBLEED!

"Eh?" Emily stood up from the ground. Her appearance had not changed whatsoever, except a flame danced upon her forehead and her clothes were a little singed at the tips. That helps. Oh, and her eyes were shining silver, as bright as the moon.

The flame was similar to a shard of glass, with tinges of indigo.

Reborn actually looked a little surprised. "Mist and… something like the Vindicare flame. Hmmmm…"

Emily stepped up to Mukuro.

"Oh, little girl, what are you going to do, Emily?" he taunted.

_Whack._

"Oof!"

Emily gave Mukuro the scariest, biggest, most painful slap to his face ever while kicking him in the nuts.

Reborn honestly wondered if Emily was a reincarnation of Lal Mirch.

Something also happened to the scythe Emily held. The silver chrome color had turned into an iridescent clear color, making the scythe look as if it was made of glass. A voice started inside Emily's head.

_**Emily…**_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_**All you need to know is that I will help you.**_

_Okay…_

_**You have the glass flame. You see through everything as if it was glass, yet reflect false ideas and knowledge. Including illusions. Basically, ninja skills, amazing blackmail powers, and real illusions.**_

_Cool. So how do I use this 'power'?_

_**Just concentrate on what you want to do.**_

_I want to beat the crap out of Mukuro and humiliate him!_

_**Hm, you're funny. I'm glad I chose you for this power.**_

Emily's eyes opened again.

"Reborn, you're wondering what my flame is, correct?"

"Yes."

"I have the mist flame… and the glass flame."

"HUH?" Everyone exclaimed.

"The glass flame; to see through everything as if it was glass, yet reflect false ideas and knowledge." Emily quoted. "Basically, ninja skills, amazing blackmail powers, and real illusions."

"Really? Kufufufufu." Mukuro hefted his trident up and sent snakes… His fourth power, the beast.

"As you can see, Emily, these snakes are _real_,"

Emily scoffed. "Whatever," and she sliced all the snakes in half with one slash of her scythe (that was now a pretty color!).

"Mukuro, if you don't stop, I'm going to steal your deepest secrets."

"What?"

Emily paused, and had a faraway look in her eyes. "Mukuro, you are a transvestite." she recited in an eerily calm voice. "During human experimentation, you developed a split personality, and it became a humanoid demon by the name of Mukuro Rokudo. Your original body was overcome by this split personality. The original body's name was Nagi, or as you like to call her, Chrome Dokuro."

Bianchi, the purplish haired lady, said out loud, "So that's why Rokudo-san looks like a retard! Human experimentation! Did it affect your sense of style too?

Emily still stared blankly. "Mukuro has tried to rape people 347 times in total, but always failed. Hibari Kyoya included."

Now there were stares. And one glare.

Emily grinned, out of her trance. "These are the best flames ever! Way better than whatever Tsuna's was,"

Mukuro could not stand the humiliation. "Arrideverchi."

And he shot himself in the head.

….

You know what? I'm really pissed.

Hence the extra sarcasm in this chapter.

Some JERK tried to break my colored pencils!

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE DRAWING?

Therefore, I whacked him with a handy pre algebra math textbook lying nearby.

Left a few bruises. Not sure.

Oh, and I have a deviantART now! It's under the name **peppermint-twertle**… same as my account!


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations  a Maid Dress

Not much to say… OH YEAH! People, do you want fluff at the Christmas Fair or crack?

Because if crack comes… The café will fit in. Fluff means double chapters and being late for Christmas…

I need to write quickly and end the Kokuyo Arc to get to the Christmas Fair in time!

…

Emily stared. Mukuro… shot himself in the head? He couldn't take it that she told everyone he was a transvestite? Seriously? That's a horrible reason to commit suicide if you already easily deal with using a pitchfork for a weapon and act like a pedo!

Reborn looked into Emily's eyes and nodded. Oh, right… Reborn can read minds. He agrees too, then.

Tsuna blinked. "Finally this whole thing is over!" He sighed in relief. "And I didn't have to fight!"

Everyone began to dust themselves off and start dissipating the

"Hey, Hayato, help me up," the woman named Bianchi demanded.

Emily butted in. "Hey, isn't it weird that I have the same last name as your first name? That's so cool!"

The lady stabbed Gokudera in the stomach. "Argh!"

Everyone stared. _What?_

Two people stood up in sync. One with trident marks on her shoulder, the other blood gushing from his stomach. Both had blood red right eyes. (I think. Is it right or left eye?)

Gokudera smiled. "Hello, young ones. Kufufufu. Shall we begin?"

"WHO IN THE TWENTY FIRST CENTURY USES 'SHALL'?" Emily yelled, completely surrounded by a dark aura.

"I assume you would like to go first?" And Bianchi pierces Emily's chest with her trident.

_Ugh… Where am I? _

_It's black… I feel like my brain is being prodded at by a finger._

_WHO IS IT?_

_**Interesting, Emily… I can't possess you. The only time this ever happened was when I tried to possess someone from another world. Perhaps you are from a parallel world?**_

_Mukuro, stop poking my brain. IT FREAKING HURTS!_

_**Fine. I'll just take over Sawada Tsunayoshi's body without you, then.**_

Emily fell into unconsciousness.

…

The next she knew, she was in a hospital. _NOT AGAIN…. _Emily mentally groaned.

At least Reborn was paying. As we know from the movies, all pro hitmen are super rich and pretty much can afford anything, blah, blah, blah.

She tried to sit up under the white sheets, but IV lines tugged at her.

"Wh-hat?" Emily's voice came out rasping. _Water. Crappp._

There, a few inches away from her fingertips, was a glass of water. AND SHE COULD NOT REACH IT.

Cursing as much as a raspy voice could allow, Emily stretched. Stretched harder.

_Crack._

Immediately, the heart rate monitor next to Emily began beeping faster and pain blossomed in Emily's stomach.

"O-oww…"

Hibari barged in. His wounds had healed quickly, because he's demon spawn from hell, even if he has biological parents.

"Emily!"

Whoa, he actually sounded worried.

"Hm..?"

Kyoya sat on a chair by the bed, and watched Emily. "Are you thirsty?"

"Y-yes."

He picked up the glass of water, and raised it to her lips, moistening them with the liquid.

Emily drank all of the water, drop by drop, until the cup was empty and she was no longer thirsty.

"Thanks, Kyoya. What happened at Kokuyo Land? Is the Christmas Fair coming up soon?" Emily asked, voice sounding a whole mile better.

"Mukuro was sent to Vindice, along with his gang. Everyone else lived."

Emily's smile faltered a little, but she grinned again. "You promised me that you would join our class' performance, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we're doing a cosplay café, based off Pandora Hearts!" (Remember, Emily has the glass flame, info like this comes to her telepathically once in a while.)

Hibari stared. That was one of the mangas he read. He's praying he doesn't get the pathetic guy part or that idiotic one.

"Wait… My cosplay is one the class specifically chose for me! I was to be the Will of the Abyss, because they wanted me to be the fairytale girl (they apparently forgot to mention Abyss was evil and controlled everything up to a certain point… is that a coincidence?) Kyoya, your cosplay is the one that no boy wanted. It's the maid dress for boys one!"

_What? What? What?_ By now, little chibi Hibaris were running around Kyoya's brain, screaming.

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. A. Maid. Dress." Kyoya spat out, obviously displeased.

"If you don't… I'm using my glass flame on you." (THE ULTIMATE BLACKMAIL!)

So, there were two options.

One, swallow his pride and wear a dress, resulting in fangirl photos to be distributed around the city and lose respect from Namimori.

Two, don't wear a dress, and end up being blackmailed by Emily the rest of his life with a glass flame no one else has, so he doesn't know the extent of the powers.

Hmm. Worse or worst?

Emily put her puppy eyes on. "Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"I'll give you anything you want!"

"…Really?"

"YES!"

Hibari smirked. "Fine." His smirk grew wider until it resembled Mukuro's. "Make sure though, or I'll bite you to death."

Emily gulped. What did she get into this time?

…

Emily came back to school a few days later. Since it was the day before the Christmas Fair, every boy was asking every girl out to the 'ball'.

Emily got proposals left and right. She couldn't decide, so she announced, "I'll choose the one I'll go with by the end of today!"

In class, people hurried all around the room, bustling with activity. Emily received her 'Alyss' cosplay and put it on. The manga, Pandora Hearts, was set in the Victorian era, sooo...Fancy clothing and lots of curses. Emily's dress was suitable for the ball, but Kyoko agreed to lend her a gown to wear.

"Come to my house tomorrow after school and we'll choose a pretty one for you!" Kyoko called. Emily was undeniably happy, even though the 'Alyss' dress was really revealing. Seriously.

The reason why Emily was glowing with joy… is because Hibari had to wear a maid dress! With cute white cat ears and a fuzzy black tipped tail! (Emily blackmailed the teacher to add the ears and tail)…

Who wouldn't? After all, the fangirls are going to mob Kyoya like crazy while Emily the sadist laughs uncontrollably.

Back to the topic. The cosplay dress… It was strapless. Across the bust were black crisscrossing ribbons. The bust flowed into a long white dress, open in the front; it faded to lavender sky blue. A short lavender skirt was underneath the open front. IT WAS REALLY SHORT. AS IN CHEERLEADING SHORTS. Leaving most of Emily's legs showing. A black ribbon wrapped around her legs, drawing attention to her thighs. Glass high heels included. Palmless gloves reaching up to the middle of the forearm, and more ribbon wrapped around it. Three sky blue roses with ribbon like a brooch.

(ARGH JUST SEARCH UP 'ALYSS' ON GOOGLE IMAGES!)

Hope no perverts come.

Tables set up… Check!

Cosplay costumes… Check!

Cooks… Check!

Chairs… Check!

Music… Check!

Disciplinary Committee… WHAT?

Kusakabe and the rest of Hibari's subordinates marched in. All froze in terror.

"Eh… We were ordered by Hibari-sempai to help…" Kusakabe stated sheepishly, picking up a table cloth.

They just stared.

BUT LIFE GOES ON. (I couldn't resist the cheesy part…)

…

After school, Emily was surrounded by a mob of boys, waiting to see who would be the lucky date.

They never got a chance, however. Hibari Kyoya swooped out of the sky and brandished his tonfas. He glared at everyone slowly backing away.

"Emily Bianchi is my date to the ball. Got it? Or I'll bite you to death."

In less than three seconds, the courtyard was clear.

"Whattttt? Don't you hate crowds?"

"Hn. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Do you have anything to wear?"

"Of course."

"What?"

"Stop acting dumb. Do you hear me? I wanted those herbivores to stop crowding."

"Okay… So will you really come with me?"

"…" _It's not like my reputation will be ruined even more anyway…_ "Okay. But now you owe me double."

"ARGHHHHHHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

…

Let's see. Every thing is in order… what is Reborn going to do? He mentioned this was 'a Vongola style ball'. It means, dress fancy and assassins will be there to kill anyone who's trying to get in if they're not a Namimori student. No problem.

…

Emily had a hard time sleeping. SHE WAS SO EXCITED, DUH!

…

She sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes. She checked the alarm clock.

IT'S TEN AM ALREADY?

Emily quickly threw everything she needed into her backpack. Water, snacks, cosplay, and various hair care stuff.

She rushed to school. Kyoya was already patrolling the grounds.

"Kyoya! Good morning!"

All she earned was a 'hn'.

"Hey, you have to get ready for the cosplay café! You freaking promised!"

Emily pouted and grabbed Kyoya's hand while pulling him to the classroom.

Hibari's face turned a little warm._ What the hell is this feeling? It's so warm… yet annoying like that pineapple transvestite!_

"Kyoya!"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Here!"

And Emily was holding a frilly, incredibly short French Maid dress.

…

I'm gonna update soon… Tomorrow? For Christmas? I'm leaving for skiing on Christmas, so I will write the 13th chapter for Christmas Eve!

Review so I don't feel hated by the world!

Press the button indicated by the arrow!

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ball FINALLY!

Double chapter update!

Double rainbow all the way!

Double the pure awesomeness!

…

Emily flipped her white hair.

Oops, I forgot to mention this… after using her glass flames at Koyuko, the clear flames dyed her hair a translucent white. Think Squalo, but much prettier and less hair care products. And in double ponytails. It also made her skin lighter… Every time she uses the flame, Emily loses color. Eventually, she'll lose her tan skin and green eyes. They'll fade to white and pale green.

Hibari stared at the maid dress.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Am. I. Going. To. Wear. This." He spat out, every word filled with promises of death.

"Awww…" Emily sighed. "Then I don't owe you anything and you break your word. According to legend, the Hibari clan has not done that for twenty generations. You're going to break that tradition?"

_How does she know that?_

Eyes still twitching, Kyoya quickly put on the dress inside the changing room. When he stepped out, he looked to the side, face dyed redder than a rose.

"SO CUTE!" Emily squealed, giving Hibari a hug. "You look so adorable!"

Kyoya has a limit, you know.

Promise or not, he whipped out his tonfas and tried to whack Emily, but the darn girl won't stop moving!

"And you're gonna serve the perverts, since they are scared of you…"

_Swing. Miss._

"That might backfire though…"

_Thwack. Hit a table._

"I need to change into my costume!" and Emily quickly ducks into a curtained changing room.

Hibari is currently resisting the urge to peek. Hm. That seemed to cool him down a bit.

Ten minutes later, Emily stepped out.

His mouth opened in shock. She looked like a fairytale princess. Ethereal and majestic.

Is that drool?

He stared at her legs, perfectly tanned and smooth, showing as much as possible, due to the short short skirt. The costume now did not need a wig, seeing her hair was now white.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

Kyoya snapped out of his reverie and closed his eyes. "Staring?"

"You were staring… at my legs."

He just said nothing.

Emily facepalmed. _What am I going to do when other perverts come?_

Kyoya suddenly realized something. _What am I going to do when other perverts come?_

Hibari's fingers are now twitching. He grabbed her and dragged her to the Reception Room.

"WHOA! HELP! KYOYA'S GONNA RAPE ME! RAPE! RAPE!"

The students obviously stared. You don't see Hibari in a French Maid dress everyday, right? Storming down a hallway and pulling a girl wearing revealing clothing that looks like a princess.

Tsuna ran over, but staying about ten feet away. "Emily-chan! What happened?"

"Just get someone who can actually kill Kyoya!"

Before Tsuna could respond, Emily was dragged into the place of no return. The Reception Room.

Hibari slammed the door shut.

…

Kyoya pushed Emily onto the couch and loomed over her. He seemed as if he was a rapist.

"What are you doing?"

Hibari frowned. "I'm keeping you safe from the perverts. They'll cause more trouble if you get harassed."

_Whaddya mean 'keeping me safe from the perverts'? I'm stuck in a room with one!_

He sat down at his desk, reading. From a mysterious book.

"Eh? What are you reading?"

"Nothing!"

When Hibari Kyoya says nothing… it's definitely something.

"Let me see, okay?" Emily peered over Hibari's shoulder, unintentionally nuzzling against his neck.

Kyoya froze up.

"Hmm, let's see… W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF PIE?" Emily was staring down at a book… filled with… indescribable things or else I'd have to raise the rating to M/put it somewhere else. "YOU ARE A SERIOUS PERV!"

A flash.

"Hn?" Hibari unfroze after the shine. Emily was gleefully holding a camera and smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Sudden realization dawned majestically upon Kyoya's face.

"Give me the camera."

"No! No! No!" Emily skipped around the room while a furious bloodthirsty prefect chased after her.

She crashed into the couch, and was cornered by Kyoya. Normally, she would be able to climb over the settee, but she was wearing a skirt and high heels, remember?

Hibari glared. Emily tried to stifle her laughter. Boy wearing a maid dress with cat ears… that's trying to intimidate someone. How often does that happen?

He reached for the camera, but Emily pulled it back every time he stretched his fingertips toward it.

"You'll never get the camera!"

"Hn."

Stretching even farther, Hibari tripped and promptly fell on top of Emily. For the… third time by now, right?

To add to this, the door slid open, and Kusakabe Testuya walked in.

"Hibari-san,-" he started, but his mouth just stayed open.

_HE'S WEARING A MAID DRESS?_

Poor guy. He got double the traumatization. Hibari picked himself off Emily and glared.

Kusakabe looked as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh… or faint.

…

"Hey, pretty girl, serve us!" A teen called, taunting the person in a maid dress over. I am so glad Emily wasn't there. A group of boys all sat at one table, obviously there to ogle the females.

The 'pretty girl' turned around.

"What. Did. You. Say." It was none other than the feared Hibari-sama… in a dress.

Twenty minutes later, an ambulance left for the hospital.

Those kids have some nerve to actually try to hit on Kyoya. I have to admit though, he looked like a girl from behind.

Emily sighed. That was the third time. At least all the perverts are gone.

The cosplay café was very popular, seeing that a fourth of the female population are Hibari fangirls. There were people selling photos of Hibari Kyoya in a Maid Dress on the internet for twenty dollars each!

Other than that, it was the only food place in the school and their cosplays were very good anyway.

"My shift's up!" Emily exclaimed, talking to Kyoko.

"Oh, so we can prepare for the ball now!"

Emily's face faltered for a second. The idea of makeup did not appeal to her.

"Emily-chan! Don't worry! You have a date, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Kind of?"

"What?"

Emily was reluctant to tell. The orange haired girl giggled, and made Emily promise to introduce her date to her.

After they arrived at the house, Kyoko rushed upstairs, squealing, "Emily-chan! Hurry! I have the perfect dress for you!"

After she trudged slowly up the stairs, a beautiful dress awaited.

Emily's eyes opened wide. The dress was lavender, simple and elegant, but with dark purple embroidery here and there. It had dark purple spaghetti straps and a pair of flower clips.

Narrow at the waist, the dress went down to Emily's knees and was edged with dark purple ribbon.

Notice how that it's all purple. Whatever you guys say about how white colored hair doesn't go with dark purple… Just whatever.

Kyoko paused. "Ne, Emily-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to take off your wig?"

Emily put on a deadpan face. How do you explain almost magical powers changed it?

"My hair changed color… because I dyed it."

"Wow! It looks pretty though."

Putting on the dress, Kyoko brushed Emily's hair until she was sure it was going to fall out, then used various tortur- I mean, styling devices to perfect Emily's hair.

"Done!" Kyoko chirped, after an hour. No makeup was put on, much to her relief.

Emily's hair was put into three parts. One part was just loose hair. The other two parts were braids done at the side of her face, pulled back and clipped to the back of her head (Traditional princess hairstyle!).

"You're so adorable!"

Emily opened her eyes to look at the mirror. "What do you mean? I seem the same."

"No! You should consider your date lucky!"

…

Emily fiddled with her mask. This ball was a masquerade anyway. The purple mask was lightly dusted with glitter, with some white feathers. _Sigh. I'm late by half an hour because Kyoko insisted that I put on some hair items and light makeup. I need to stay away from her when she goes into girly mode. _

_WHY IS SHE SO MUCH LIKE HER COSPLAY? I have to conclude Sharon Rainsworth is a scary person._

She stepped down the staircase in her glass slippers (A staircase? WTF?) only to meet a handsome boy, wearing a formal tailcoat and a canary yellow mask.

"Hello, Emily."

Emily stared. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Kyoya?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. Don't forget, you owe me. And you're late."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Later."

Hibari pulled Emily's hand and led her to the ballroom floor. The music wafted from the hidden speaker, perfect for slow dancing. The whole hall was covered in Christmas decorations and tinsel, giving the cafeteria the appearance of the 1800s.

He led her onto the dance floor and started to dance. Kyoya pulled Emily along, in rhythm to the music.

Everyone looked at the pair. They wondered who they were. They didn't remember that Emily's hair was now an obvious white, or ever imagine Hibari knew how to dance. No one knew who they were. All they knew was they were from Namimori Middle. (Or else they would've been killed by the mafia guards! Do you really want to risk that?)

The couple whirled around on the dance floor, completely oblivious to the stares (and a few envious glares). Kyoya had forgotten his pessimistic side, while Emily was peaceful unlike usual.

The school president grabbed the microphone. "Well, I think we know who the King and Queen of the Fair is now!" He made sure all of the students were listening to him.

Emily and Hibari stopped dancing.

"I call those two to the stage!"

Hibari mentally groaned, but Emily was covered in shoujo sparkles. A few hit his head, bouncing off painfully.

"Pleasee? Can we go?"

These promises are really getting harder to keep.

"…Whatever."

And the duo ascended the stage.

The president smiled. He picked up two crowns; they were both silver.

He placed one on the girl, and one on the boy. The girl's shone from her white hair, personifying the perfect princess; the boy's gleamed, perched on an angle upon his raven black locks.

"I pronounce you King and Queen of the Christmas Ball!"

The students cheered in approval. Confetti rained from the sky in multiple colors.

"Now, will you unmask?"

_What?_ Chorused two minds at once. One a queen and one a king.

"Don't be shy! Let us see who you are!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah!" the rest of the crowd agreed.

Sighing, the two had no choice. They removed their masks…

And the audience fell silent.

Several fangirls fainted.

Even the president was stuttering. He just touched Hibari-sama's hair and got away with it? It's an open secret that he uses a ton of shampoo and hairspray.

"They are… Emily Bianchi and Hibari Kyoya…"

…

After that, no one really danced, just kind of avoided Hibari. After all, he should be pissed that he was pronounced the King of the Ball. And all the fangirls hated Emily even more.

To stay away from the weird looks they were given, Emily and Kyoya walked into the garden set up outside. It was filled with leafy plants, making a maze shrouded in moonlight.

They strolled into a small clearing in the very back of the maze. It was extremely quiet, only the rustling of leaves and crickets were heard.

A white bench sat under a sakura tree. So, the garden was put all the way to the side of the school property, huh?

Emily plopped down on it. "Whew! It's tiring to walk in glass slippers," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hibari demanded. "There is no reason to."

"Fine." Emily resumed in a normal voice.

Kyoya sat down next to Emily and stared into the sky, hoping to find a cloud. Clouds were one of his favorite things. What do you think he looks at while he's 'sleeping' on the roof?

He stared. His attention was riveted by something up high. Turning back to Emily, he proclaimed, "I wish to receive my payment now."

Emily scooted to face Kyoya. "What is this paym-"

He closed the space between them, hand cupping her cheek. Emily's eyes opened wide, but then she closed them, settling into the kiss.

They broke apart a few seconds later. Hibari instantly disappeared, but not fast enough that Emily couldn't catch the pink on his cheeks.

She looked up. Hanging on a tree was a piece of mistletoe.

…

*flops onto bed* Argh, romance is way too hard to write!

It took me twenty minutes to write the last section… not kidding.

This is probably due to the fact that one, I don't have any romance in my life. Two, if I actually read something romantic, it's funny or it's my favorite pairings that are written by good writers. Three, I get fed up with people who are romantic all the time and read a ton of shoujo mangas while acting like their life is like a total drama even though it's normal.

ARGH!


	14. Chapter 14: Home aka THE END PEEPS!

I think I got the pineapple curse… See, it all started a week before Halloween.

I drew a pineapple fairy. I decided to be a pineapple fairy on Halloween and give out pineapple candy. Then, the week after, I ate a yellow peppermint. Turns out it was a pineapple peppermint. After that, at Mcdonald's a month later, I had a pineapple mango smoothie.

On my ski trip… I stayed in room 2669.

The hotel buffet had tuna, with pineapples.

Today, I had a marshmallow pineapple sorbet at Cold Stone Creamery!

And for Christmas, my family had a feast. Dessert was fruit that mostly included, yup, you guessed it; pineapples.

…

Emily walked up to her room, step by step.

_One, two, three…_

Hibari was not home. Emily shook her brain, trying to get rid of the memory that filled her brain.

_Why? Why? This is not my world, my home. One day I will return… but do I want to?_

She flopped down on her bed. Hair splayed over the white sheets; blending in. She stared the ceiling.

Absentmindedly touching her lips with her now pale finger.

Staring and wide eyed.

A purple thing fell on her, engulfing her in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm sorry. Your mission has been canceled." An infant whispered, shadowed by the moon.

…

Emily opened her eyes. Back in the real world.

_What?_

She sat up suddenly, looking around. On her bedside table, a vase filled with flowers sat there. Also, a group of people gathered around her.

"Who are you? Where's Kyoya?"

A blonde girl stepped up. "Um… I'm Mizuki Tama… You were in a coma for a week."

Emily's eyes widened. "But… What about Kyoya? Mori? Reborn? Tsuna? All of the Vongola?"

"You must be hallucinating." Emily's mother came over. "And dear, you have so many friends! How did your hair turn white?"

"I'm… now an albino, I guess… It just turned white… eheheh.."

She hopped out of bed, running outside.

"Wait, where are you going? You haven't recovered yet!"

"Who cares?"

Everyone was stunned. Here was Emily Bianchi, the most silent and peaceful girl ever, and she was now crazy? Her personality did a one hundred eighty degree flip!

This was the real Emily. The real person, hiding under all those insults, bullying, and shyness.

Running around, Emily realized she had found her way to the park. Jumping into a tree, she relaxed in the green, shady leaves.

_Rustle._

"What are herbivores doing in my tree?"

Emily whipped around. Was it possible?

There sat a teen, familiar frown etched into face. Pale skin, canary on shoulder, jet black messy hair.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Get out of my tree, or I'll bite you to death."

"I'd like to see you try!"

He whips out tonfas, from his black jeans. His gray v-neck shows off his pale, flawless skin.

_Clang._

_Bash._

_Thump!_

They both fall out of the tree, Emily landing on the boy.

"Sorry!" Emily exclaims, and gets off the teen. "Hey, what's your name?"

"… Hibari Kyoya."

"Hm? Did you just move into town?"

"Yes."

…

"Hey, Kyoya, did you know I saw you while I was in a coma?"

"What."

"Yeah, you looked exactly the same, had the same name, even had your tonfas!"

"That's impossible."

"No! But you were the leader of a school named Namimori and… and…"

"I was. Then I moved here after I graduated middle school."

"WHAT? WAS THERE A GUY NAMED ROKUDO MUKURO?"

"No. There was some kind of… Chrome Dokuro… though."

Emily smiled.

Was she in a parallel universe, or what?

…

OMAKE~

A spiky brown haired person sat at his desk. His cloud guardian stood by, frowning.

"Hibari-san, your mission is to kill this man."

The ravenette stood up and bowed. He left the room, stopping by his house to pick some things he would need.

He picked a specific picture frame, his tonfas, some clothing, but nothing else.

On the picture frame was a white haired girl, fingers in a peace sign and smiling, wearing a beautiful dress. She posed with a handsome dark haired boy wearing a purple tux, who was frowning. Both of them had crowns on their heads, athough the boy's was crooked.

Both had tints of pink on their cheeks.

…

Seeeeeee, I have been rather sleepy. I have insomnia, and writing takes way too much energy. And also, Emily isn't serious enough for the Varia Arc and so forth. I don't want her to develop a split personality. That's for Pandora Hearts.

GO AND READ IT THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MY OTHER FANFICS! GO ON!

Maybe I'll make a sequel… Maybe not. After, KHR isn't my all time favorite manga/anime, but it's my second favorite, tied with Black Butler!


End file.
